The Devil Titan
by DarkShinobi001
Summary: I can't believe there isn't a story about a Teenage DareDevil! Well that's about to change! Rated T for Language!
1. Chapter 1 The Accident

**Set before GO so I hope that you like this idea!**

_**Chapter 1: The Accident**_

My name is Matt Murdock and I'm a normal kid living in Jump City where crime is everywhere so I was heading home to where my Dad was probably passed out on the couch like he was since Mom left him.

Don't get me wrong he's great and he tries his hardest and every day he does bring home money to my amazement.

I decided to take my usual shortcut when I saw a man holding another guy at gun point so I backed up trying to get out of there before he saw who I was but I knocked over a trash can lid.

The man turned and I turned pale when I saw his face

It was my Dad

"Matt?" He asked shocked, "I-I can explain!"

I ran from him as fast as I could

"Matt wait I need to talk to you!" I kept running before knocking into a random guy

"Sorry!" I said as I got up running again

But I didn't get far when there was a loud screech and a waste truck crashed causing the side to split open and chemicals splashed my eyes causing me to scream in pain.

"MATT!" I heard my dad before passing out

A little bit later I woke up to only see darkness before I held my head shouting in pain as I saw what looked like images in my head like I was seeing when I wasn't

"Matt you're awake!" I turned my head in the direction of my Dad's voice and he hugged me, "Oh God I thought I lost you!" I could hear him crying and I could hear his heartbeat going fast.

"What happened? Why can't I see?"

He was silent for a bit before coming out with it, "Those chemicals burned your eyes so badly that you lost your eye sight… You're blind."

At that point it felt like a blow to the gut.

"It's all my fault, if I never did that you wouldn't have ran and you would've kept your eyesight!"

"Dad it's okay!" I reassured him

"No it's not that's why I turned myself in!" I was shocked to hear him say that and I then became aware of another beating sound like a heart

"Is someone else here?" I asked cautiously

"It's your Uncle; he's taking you in while I serve my time!" He hugged me again, "I can't take back what I did but I can make a better choice for your life!"

Oh if he only knew!

I cried as I heard the handcuffs go around his wrists because I couldn't see him look at me and smile before my Uncle Melvin took me home and I got a staff that blind people use to walk and that night I cried myself to sleep.

Three years later

It's been three years since I was blinded and now I'm Fourteen and I was walking by myself since my Uncle died of Cancer last week and my Dad was killed in Prison, I learned many extraordinary things about being blind but I hated it.

I've also been doing something that sounds suicidal for a blind teenager to do.

I've been dressing up and fighting criminals in Jump City becoming what they called the Daredevil I wore pure black spandex that had tiny devil horns and carried two Billy Clubs that I used for my attacks. I was going out again tonight when I heard something in the sky it sounded like a missile and there was a loud crash so I headed for it listening to the screams of civilians.

__**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think? I thought that a teenage DD was cool!**


	2. Chapter 2 GO!

**Review Time**

** Master of Surprise: I really hope it is.**

** Theodora Talon: I know it was short and a rip off of the movie origin but this chapter is longer so I hope you enjoy this one.**

** Greywing44: Haha cool then that means I'm the first :D Hope you enjoy my story!**

_**Chapter 2: GO!**_

(Matt's POV)

I ran through the night after something hit the ground before I heard someone walking out of crater that was probably made from the impact. From the movements it was a tall slender girl that was probably fifteen and in perfect human health she sounded pissed about something but I could sense fear as well.

"Slogvor Nivorma! Slogvor orshric saloo!" The crowd that was around her was backing away in fear.

Not understanding a word that she was saying I jumped down, "Calm down! You're upset I get that now let's just talk thi-!" Before I could go any further I heard a camera go off before her heart beat increased so I knew that something bad was going to happen.

She ran at me but thanks to the vibrations her feet were making in the ground I moved out of the way and took out my Billy Clubs and swung at her but she had something metal around her hands so she deflected it and kicked me back into the wall

_Okay this could be tougher than I thought!_ I heard her coming at me but something slammed into her head before hitting the floor near me and I heard a fifteen year old boy land nearby and I could tell from his heartbeat that he was calm and collected; he was at peak physical condition, that and he smells suspiciously like cheap hair gel.

He threw his hands back, "Who are you?"

She lunged at him and due to the vibrations that were going on I could sense what they were doing.

The boy jumped back as the girl made a crater in the city and he slid on the ground before she charged so he rolled to the right before doing a backflip avoiding her again, whoever this kid is he's good!

Then he threw something that exploded but that didn't faze the girl as she kicked what sounded like a car at the boy but he moved out of the way, "Hm! Stronger than she looks!" Then I heard a loud smack and I knew that she finally hit him as I heard him skid across the Pavement.

Then he pulled out something that extended from the noise and smacked her in a car before I heard it shatter. The girl cracked her neck, "Zota!" With that she lunged only for a goat to hit her and I know the heartbeat of different animals before the heartbeat changed to a kids

"Ex Doom Patrol Beast Boy sir! How can I help?" From his squeaky voice I could see that he was twelve and I knew from the way that his heartbeat changed that he was a shape shifter but he was way out of shape, "Wowzers you're Robin aren't you sir?"

Robin? Now I knew who the kid was, he was Batman's Partner in Gotham; the hell is he doing in Jump?

"Well you can start by not calling me sir!" I could tell that really annoyed him

Beast Boy's heart was beating rapidly from excitement, "Well let me just want to say that it's a great honor to be-!"

Robin cut him off, "Beast Boy is it?"

Beast Boy snapped back to attention, "Yes sir?"

"The enemy is still up!" I snarled as I ran at her with my Billy Clubs so she tried to punch me but I threw them into the air before jumping over her, then I caught them and smacked her a few feet into the bus

"Whoa!" I heard Beast Boy say

Robin looked at me, "Who are you?"

"I'm called Daredevil!" Was my reply before I heard the girl lift the bus, "Oh come on!"

She threw the bus so we all jumped out of the way before there was a thud and I sensed a fourth person grab the bus and for some reason I thought I could hear electricity coming from him, "YO! Who's here messing up my Neighborhood?" From his tone I would say that he was sixteen.

"She started it!" Joked Beast Boy

"Well let's finish it!" I said but then she smacked her hands into the ground causing the ground to shake before something hit the ground in front of her and I could hear something in her hands as she shot something, "Great she can shoot energy too!"

With that we took cover behind the discarded bus after she tried unsuccessfully to hit us, "The girls going to wreck the whole city!" the new guy said

"I won't let her; I'm not losing this fight!" Robin said as he cracked his knuckles

I heard her fall to her knees panting, "She's exhausted!" I told them

So at some unspoken command we leapt out from behind the bus and ran before I heard them stop but I smacked right into what felt like a wall of energy and fell on my back.

"Dude why didn't you stop? Didn't you see the wall?" Asked Beast Boy

I gave him a look, "Shut up!" I warned him before getting up not saying anything about me being blind.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer?" I heard a new voice speak up I focused on her heartbeat, fourteen years old and she was healthy if not a little shy.

Robin broke into my thoughts, "Stand down!"

I stayed sitting down while I heard Cyborg say, "What you think you're the boss or something?"

"Just give me a chance!"

As he walked over to her I heard her heart speed up and she stood up, "Gokta!"

"Easy my name is Robin! I don't want to hurt you, I just want to help!"

The girl wasn't listening, "Gokta! Gokta viourgna!"

"It's ok look!" He held something up and pretty soon I heard something hit the floor, "There now maybe we can be-." Then I heard her pull him in for what sounded like a kiss.

Then he was pushed onto his ass, "If you wish not to be destroyed you will leave me alone!" With that her heart beat was going into the air and I knew that she was flying

We all just stood or in Robin and mines cases sat there in complete silence until Beast Boy said, "So I'm Beast Boy, who are you?"

I gave him a look, "I already said my name once."

I could smell smoke and I could also tell from the way that the ground was uneven that we caused major property damage, "Well whoever she was, the girl sure knows how to make an impression!"

"Yeah an impression of misunderstanding."

Robin turned to look at me, "What are you talking about?"

I sighed, "She was scared, and I could tell from her heart beat that she didn't know what was going on especially since she didn't understand us at first, plus with the camera it scared her into attacking!"

"You heard her heart beat?" Asked Beast Boy in confusion

"I have enhanced senses!" I told him plainly

"Well I think we made a pretty good impression! She's gone; the cities safe so mission accomplished right sir?"

Robin looked at him in annoyance, "Seriously stop calling me that!"

"Roger!" Beast Boy said

"Looks like we're done here, I appreciate the help!" With that I went to walk off when I heard Beast Boy walk up to me, "What?"

"Um do you think maybe we could-?"

I knew what he was going to ask, "Sorry I'm not much of a team player!"

"Oh." I could hear loneliness in his voice as he said that but then he turned and looked at the others, "You guys want to get a pizza?"

He sounded desperate but the girl said, "I shouldn't." She started to walk away so Beast Boy approached the big guy

"Just you and me then huh? Cool I haven't really had anyone to hang out with since I quit the Doom Patrol; this is going to be fun! Can we play video ga-?" He was cut off by walking into something.

"There take a good long look! I had an accident and now I'm a monster alright? A Cyborg!"

That really explained why I kept hearing electricity around him

"Cyborg? Coooool! You're like Robot man 2.0" Beast Boy sounded like a kid in a candy store.

"You're a weird little dude you know that?" It didn't take a genius to see that Cyborg was surprised at the way that Beast Boy reacted to him.

Beast Boy laughed, "You called me Dude! So see ya later… Right Dude? Dude?" I shook my head when he shouted, "DUUUUDE!"

I could hear a ship overhead of us and it was huge, "Looks like Space girl has friends!" Cyborg stated

"Or enemies!" Robin said walking up.

I sighed, "Tonight's going to be one of those nights isn't it?"

"People of Earth!" The voice made me want to hurt the guy, seriously it was all scratchy and it was annoying, "We come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner, a very dangerous prisoner! Do not interfere and we will leave your city in only minimal damage, but if any of you assist her then your destruction shall be absolute!"

With that I heard a very big door open, "That's a big ship!" Cyborg commented.

"And those are some scary looking aliens!" Beast Boy inputted

I could hear their heartbeats as they approached the city, "They told us not to interfere!" The other girl said

I could hear Robin next to me, "You're still going after her aren't you?" I asked

Before he could answer Beast Boy gave a shrill scream, "Can we come to?"

"I suppose I could team up just this once!" With that we walked off but I stopped when I heard one heartbeat staying behind

"Are you coming to?"

The girl looked at me, "I'm not the hero type. Trust me if you knew what I really was you wouldn't want me around!" I heard her turn away like she was ashamed of herself.

I felt bad for her so I said, "I think that we know enough!" I might be blind but I can see that she was a good person.

I heard her walking towards the others so I walked with them but I tipped my head to the side to hear more vibrations that way I could sense where I was going.

We were sneaking around the aliens and thanks to the noise they were making I could sense where everything was as we searched for the Space Girl.

Robin spoke up, "Alright we need some way to track-!"

"She's near!" The girl interrupted him causing everyone but me to look at her strangely, "I can sense things!"

I listened and I heard her heartbeat, "She's telling the truth and judging from her heartbeat she sounds like she's eating! But due to the noise these aliens are making I can't pinpoint where she is!"

"Then I'll try to pick up her scent!" Beast Boy's heartbeat changed to a Bloodhounds as he started to sniff around.

Cyborg looked at us, "There's a Sonic Analyzer built into my arm so if she's nearby then I can track her heartbeat!"

I nodded, "It's my ability but you can pinpoint it, nice!"

"Thanks Daredevil!"

"I got her scent!"

"And I got her heartbeat!"

As we took off running I hung back with the girl, "So you didn't say your name."

"So?"

"What else am I going to call you then?"

She paused for a moment, "Raven, my name is Raven."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you Raven!" Wish I could see these guys as well but I'm content with what I have at the moment.

Then I smelled something burning and Beast Boy said, "I think she's in the video store!"

"Really I couldn't tell due to the giant hole in the door!" Cyborg said sarcastically

I smirked as we climbed through the hole and I could hear her eating in a frenzy and I think that some of them still had the wrappers on as she devoured them.

Then Beast Boy gave away that we were here, "Uh those taste better without the wrapper!"

I heard her wipe her mouth and her heart speed up from fear again but she turned and snarled, the energy on her hands were noticeable from the smell of it so we all backed up, "It's alright we're friends remember?" Robin asked her as he tried to talk to her.

"Friends? Why for what purpose did you free me?" She asked as she advanced towards us.

"Just trying to be nice!" Robin explained.

"Nice? We do not have this word on my planet; the closest is Rutha, weak!" She snarled

Cyborg walked forward, "Well around here nice means nice and if you want us to keep being nice then you better tell us why the Lizard King took you prisoner!"

She powered down and I could sense sadness in her voice as she spoke, "Not prisoner, I am prize; the Gordamians delivered me to the citadel to live out my days as their servant."

"And the citadels are?" Asked Raven

"Not nice." She said plainly

I nodded, "Okay she's telling the truth so what do we do from here?"

Robin looked at me, "We help her of course!"

"So you plan on fighting a legion of Aliens?"

"No we plan on fighting a legion of Aliens!" Beast Boy inputted

Despite myself I smiled, "Plain and simple, I like it!"

With that the wall was blown up, "SEIZE HER!" I heard one of the aliens shout

So at some unspoken command we all rushed at them and I was paying attention to how I fought as I dodged being impaled from a spear before smacking the Gordamian in the face with my Billy Club, then I did a side flip to dodge another Gordamian and I kicked his feet out from underneath him but one of them had a gun and shot it near me it missed but the noise was devastating.

I screamed and held my ears so the Gordamian continued to use the weapon before it was knocked out of his hand, "You okay?" Asked Robin

I nodded, 'Yes my ears will be in pain for a while though."

"Then don't use your senses just use your eyes." He said before using his Bo-Staff to smack one away from me

"I would if I could!" I retorted before knowing what I said.

He stopped, "What?" _SHIT!_

I heard one of them behind him, "Look out!" I did a front flip over him and kicked the Gordamian into the wall

"What did you mean?" Asked Robin not giving up.

I clenched my teeth together in frustration, "Just forget it, we have an alien invasion to deal with Robin!"

He relented for now and I mentally kicked myself for nearly giving away that I was blind.

Eventually the aliens got the idea and fled the scene, "I believe that your expression is thanks!"

I nodded before falling to my knees and throwing up, "Ugh I hate sonic weapons!"

"Now what did you mean?" Asked Robin

I smirked, "You tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine!"

I could sense the anger radiating off of him but Cyborg interrupted, "Aw man my suit!" Due to the vibrations coming from the electricity in Cyborg's body I could sense what he really looked like and I could sense the same with everyone else.

"So? You look way cooler without it!"

"Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from the kid in the goofy mask!"

"Goofy?" But my mask is cool isn't it Raven? Daredevil?"

I had no idea but I shook my head

"But what about my Secret Identity?" He whined

"What Secret Identity, you're green!" Raven retorted and I was shocked to hear that.

Beast Boy eventually relented and pulled his mask off when I said, "This isn't over! Now that we intervened the aliens will strike harder! It's only a matter of time be-!"

I was cut off, "FOOLS! The Earth scum were warned, your insolence will be punished! Your city shall be destroyed!"

Raven walked forward, "Great!"

"So after trashing the pizza place and a pretty good Pizza store we now managed to make a giant space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?" Asked Beast Boy

"Go team!" Cyborg muttered sarcastically

"I really am starting to think about retiring early." I muttered under my breath.

"All the fault is yours! I commanded that you leave me alone but you insisted on the being nice!" The girl said

"MY FAULT?" Robin shouted back, "You blast me, you kiss me but you never stop to mention that they had a gigantic particle weapon?" The kept arguing

I sighed as I held my ears in pain when Cyborg and Beast Boy got into it, "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" I shouted at the same time Raven said, "QUIET!"

After the short silence Robin spoke up, "Look it doesn't matter how we got into this mess we're in it and we'll get out of it together!"

I sensed everyone agreeing with him so I smiled and nodded.

"Come on we have a city to save!"

In a few moments Raven used her dark energy to teleport us into the ship and to me it was no different but Beast Boy shivered, "That dark energy stuff gives me the-uh!" He noticed that Raven was listening to him, "I mean it's cool!"

I shook my head at his choice of words, "We have to get to the firing controls! There isn't that much time!" Robin left with Beast Boy running after him! Cyborg and Space Girl followed shortly but I could sense Raven hanging back

"You mind telling me why you're always by yourself?" I asked cautiously not sure how she would react.

She turned away from me, "You heard the kid I don't exactly fit in!"

I laughed, "Maybe you're right," I felt sadness coming from her as she said that, "But neither do I as well as any of the others!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Raven unsure if I was going to insult her or not.

"Let's see Beast Boy is green, Cyborg is half metal, the other girl is from outer space, Robin drowned himself in cheap hair gel and I have enhanced senses so you fit in just fine!"

"Thank you." I could sense relief coming from her and I sensed Cyborg listening in and I knew that he was thinking about talking to Raven as well but I beat him to that.

He caught me before I got too far, "That was a nice thing you said to her!"

"I meant it." I replied that was when we caught up to the others in time to hear the Space girl speak to Robin.

"I bring you apology!" She said

"Don't worry about it I'm sorry that I yelled to!" Robin said turning towards her

"And again you are nice! On my world only my Knorfka has showed me this much kindness!" I had no idea what a Knorfka was.

"Well things are different here!" Robin said flashing her a smile and I swear from their heartbeats I thought that they were going to kiss there when Beast Boy interrupted

"Uh guys I think that they know we're here!"

The Gordamians were surrounding us on all sides so I brought my Billy Clubs up, "Bring it!" I said venomously

I lunged at them before the others could and took down three of them with no trouble using their heartbeats and the vibrations on the ship to pinpoint their exact location and in a few moments they were all down and I was panting.

"Whoa!" I heard Cyborg say and I looked at them to feel surprise radiating off them

"What?" I asked plainly

"How did-?"

I cut Beast Boy off, "Aren't we on a time limit here?"

"He's right let's go!" Robin ordered and we made it to a door as we heard the aliens talking.

"Lord Trogar the weapon has reached full power!" One of them said

"Then begin the firing sequence!" Trogar was definitely the same guy that had gave the announcement to Jump about their destruction

Robin was putting something on the door, "Okay everyone stand back now!" We all listened to him as Trogar spoke up again

"The Earth shall learn that it takes more than six juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogar!" He sounded pretty smug about it

Robin blew the door open and we walked in, "We're not six heroes, we're one team!"

Trogar roared and the other aliens rushed at us so we rushed forward with Robin kicking one of them in the face with his steel toed boot before Cyborg brought his fist down and smacked them away and I jumped over him kicking one of them.

Beast Boy turned into a Kangaroo and kicked a few of them before Trogar punched him into the wall and he went for the kill but Raven stopped him and put a shield up but after a few blows Trogar broke through it.

I ran at him with one of my Billy clubs and pulled it apart to show a wire on the inside of it and throwing it around his neck and pulled him back before he could kill Raven but he grabbed the wire and pulled me in before slamming me into the ground causing my head to go fuzzy and he would've killed me right there if Robin didn't jump on his back.

As he struggled with Robin Raven helped me up, "You okay?" She asked

"Yeah I'll live, what about you and Beast Boy?" I asked trying to clear my head.

"I'm fine dude!" Beast Boy said as he tried to get up

"You dislocated your leg you're not fine!" I used my senses to hear Cyborg and Space girl giving Trogar an uppercut before he punched space girl in the face and then punched Cyborg in the gut sending them into the wall next to Robin.

"Can you reconfigure that into some sort of weapon?" Asked Robin and I didn't know what he was talking about.

"I can try."

Judging from the number of heartbeats I knew we were surrounded but then Raven spoke up, "Get away from my friends! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Then something in the ship blew up causing it to crash land into the water.

As I shook my head to clear it I heard Trogar's heartbeat heading for Raven and Beast Boy so I got in front of them with my Billy Club out and went to hit him but he grabbed me, "So you want to sacrifice yourself before they die then so be it meat bag!" He went to kill me but something blasted him in the back.

"All right I'm only going to say this once… Booyah!"

Then we were all on the island off the coast of Jump when Raven said, "That's quite a view!" I knew she was talking about the sunrise because I could feel the air warming up

"Someone ought to build a house out here!" Commented Cyborg

Beast Boy laughed, "Yeah if you like sunshine and the beach!" He elbowed Raven gently as he said that

Raven gave a small laugh, "You know you're kind of funny."

I heard his heartbeat go fast from excitement, "You think I'm funny? Ooooh Dude I know some jokes!"

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Beast Boy I think you're starting to freak her out."

"Please I look nice?" I turned to Space Girls voice knowing that I couldn't see if she did or not.

Robin walked up, "I-we still don't know your name!" I chuckled as he covered up the I part.

"In your language it would be Star…Fire."

"Welcome to Earth Starfire." I told her bowing my head

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission to remain here where the people are most strange but also most kind!"

"You don't need our permission." Raven said to her with a smile

"But if you want our friendship you got it!" Robin told her

Cyborg walked up, "I guess we all could use some new friends."

"Besides I think we made a pretty good team!" Beast Boy said eagerly

I chuckled, "Yea I guess we did."

Robin took something out, "I thought we might want to keep in touch so Cyborg and I designed these!" He held out four round communicators which we all took in our hands

"Made them from my own circuits." Cyborg said proudly

"So if there's trouble you know who to call!" Robin said as they all turned to watch the sunset

I sighed, "Hey look guys I need to head somewhere so I'll see ya later!" They had no complaints as I left.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay I'm thinking about doing the rest of the chapters in 3****rd**** person POV because it's hard to remember that the 1****st**** person POV I was doing the character was blind but I hope I did well for my first try at this.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Life of a Blind Attorney

_**Chapter 3: The Life of a Blind Attorney**_

Matt Murdock was a genius in academics graduating at the age of thirteen before becoming the world's youngest lawyer around fourteen but at night he was Daredevil the bringer of vengeance to those who harm the innocent.

He was also one of the six founding members of the Teen Titans who became Jump City's greatest heroes after stopping the Gordamian Invasion last week.

Matt hasn't kept in touch with the Titans since he left the next morning and he also turned off the tracking device in his communicator so he could focus more on his cases that he was getting.

"Mister Grant you are hereby guilty!" Yes I put Mister Grant away for selling pills that gave heart attacks, it won't bring back my client June Stacy's husband but I put the monster that did it away.

"Thank you!" She said as she walked away after giving me a basket of fruit when my partner Virgil approached me

"Matt we're going out of business all because of you doing cases for those poor people!" Virgil said, "We're getting some rich clients!"

Matt sighed in frustration, "I won't be doing that because their money is dirty money!"

"Damnit Matt we're going to lose our business!" Protested Virgil

"I'd rather do that than defend a criminal who's guilty of his crimes!" With that Matt walked off using his cane to move around when he bumped into someone, "Excuse me."

"Sheesh what are you blind?" Matt recognized that voice, it was Beast Boy and he could hear Robin's heartbeat and Cyborg's electricity

Matt smirked, "Well actually yes I am blind!"

"Oh uh sorry dude!" He tried to apologized but Robin shook his head

"No worries the name is Matt Murdock attorney!" Matt held out his hand and they shook it

"You're an attorney?" Asked Robin in surprise, "But you're almost the same age as us!"

"I graduated early and this is one of the only ways I could help people plus I make a fine one according to my clients." Huh Matt was surprised that Robin didn't recognize him considering they fought together last week, "And you are?" He asked pretending not to know them

"I'm Robin this is Cyborg and Beast Boy!"

"Ah the Teen Titans then it is an honor please say hello to Daredevil for me when you get the chance."

"You know Daredevil?" Asked Cyborg in confusion

Matt smiled, "Why of course he saved my life when there was a hit placed on my head by a crime boss last year so he and I keep in touch… By that I mean he drops in whenever he wants." _Man I'm good at keeping people from guessing my identity!_ He thought in amusement, "And if any of you needs an attorney then I'll be available."

"Okay Matt I'll keep that in mind!" Robin said as Matt left

"You really had to insult the guy?" Asked Cyborg as soon as they thought that Matt was out of ear shot

"How was I supposed to know he was blind?" Asked Beast Boy

"Let's see he wore sunglasses and used a cane to get around of course he's blind!" Retorted Cyborg

Matt chuckled as he continued his way when he walked into his favorite café that served herbal tea which was perfect after winning a case.

"Matt the usual I take it?" Asked the man at the counter

"You know it Jenkins!" Matt sat down as he waited for his tea he got out a braille version of The Gunslinger one of his favorite Stephen King books

As he was reading Jenkins spoke up to someone else, "What would you like young lady?"

"Do you have any Herbal Tea?" Matt recognized that voice as Raven

"Why of course I do let me finish Matt's order first and then I'll get to yours!" He got to work as Raven sat down

Matt continued to read when a guy approached him, "Murdock!"

He recognized the voice as Woody Nelson a guy he helped put in prison two years ago both as Matt and as Daredevil, "What do you want?"

"I'm out of prison now!" He said, "Oh wait you can't see that!" He laughed

"Do you really think insulting my condition makes you any more of a person? It just proves that you're still the same dumbass that committed the crime before he was arrested."

Woody got angry and pulled out a pocket knife, "You son of a bitch!" He came at matt but he moved as the knife hit the air where the back of his neck was before he kicked his feet out from underneath him and banged his head against the counter knocking him out.

"Sorry about that Jenkins but do you mind calling the cops?" Matt asked as he sat back down to drink his Herbal tea and got back to his book when he noticed Raven looking at him, "Can I help you?"

"Sorry but how did you do that when you're blind?" She asked curiously

Matt chuckled, "A lot of training and many injuries the name is Matt."

"Raven."

"Ah you're the fifth Titan I've met."

"Fifth?"

"Let's see the first one I met was Daredevil two years ago and then I walked into Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg earlier on my way here."

Jenkins came out as Matt said that, "Yeah Daredevil saved your ass when that hit was put on your head!"

"Yeah, yeah I know I owe him my life but I'm not going to back down because an attempt was made from my life!" Matt said plainly

"Whatever Matt." Jenkins was worried about the blind attorney who always helped him out before he lost his eyesight, "If you ever need a hand call me!"

"Thank you Jenkins!" Matt finished his Herbal Tea, "It was nice to meet you Miss Raven." _For the second time_

With that he left and turned to the next corner making sure no one was around before he switched to his Daredevil costume and got on the rooftops where he heard a few gang members doing some kind of drug drive

So he jumped down there and kicked them, "Shit it's the Devil!" One of them shouted

"Don't you forget it scum!" He delivered a left hook before moving out of the way as one of them pulled out a gun when something hit the guy

"Thought you could use a hand Daredevil!" Robin said as he delivered a kick.

"Booyah!" Cyborg shot his Sonic Cannon hitting the ground near the gang causing them to fly back while Beast Boy turned into a wolf and mauled another gang member when they had enough sense to run but a green star bolt hit the ground.

"You are not leaving!" Starfire said as she flew down and Raven came out of the shadows to grab hold of them so they wouldn't try to run.

Daredevil sighed, "Thanks guys."

"Where were you all week?" Asked Robin

"Oh you know here and there I have a secret identity to maintain."

Cyborg came up and patted Daredevil's shoulder, "Well we almost have the Tower built!"

"Tower?" He asked in surprise

"A place for us to live an HQ!" Beast Boy said with a goofy grin, "It's almost done you have to see it!"

Unknown to him Daredevil felt a pang of regret for his lost eyesight, "What does it look like?"

"You'll see in a few days!" Robin said

"Yes friend Daredevil it is most glorious!" Starfire said happily

He used his heightened senses to look for the tower using it to get the mental picture in his head and he sensed a T-shaped tower on the island, "We're living in a giant T seriously?"

Robin laughed, "Yup it has everything a superhero will need!"

"And I can tell my jokes while we're relaxing!" Beast Boy said

"Or we can read." Raven deadpanned at him causing his face to drop

"Oh come on Raven you told me I was funny, remember?" He pleaded

"That was one joke before you went overboard." I pointed out

"Oh not you too Daredevil!" He pouted with his arms crossed.

"Looks like everyone is against your jokes Beast Boy!" Joked Cyborg

"Dudes what is this pick on Beast Boy day?"

Robin shook his head at our antics, "Well the Tower will be ready to move into in two days!"

"Yeah but I have a place already so I won't be able to just move in right away." Daredevil said as he looked away, "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He walked off and got out of sight before they could follow and switched to his Matt Murdock disguise.

He walked towards his house but right as soon as he got there he sensed something wrong so he backed up right as soon as the inside imploded the house coming down the blast sending him back a few feet before he blacked out.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4 Old foes

**Review Time**

** Theodora Talon: I'm glad you enjoyed the cliffhanger and the thought of DD being in the Titans so enjoy!**

** Master-Of-Surprise: Yes two of them are in this chapter and one of them is mentioned!**

_**Chapter 4: Old foes**_

Matt woke up not knowing where he was in the Hospital and he tried to get up when a nurse forced him back down, "Careful you nearly died!" She warned

He protested, "I need to go!" He wanted to become Daredevil and hunt down the man who did this to him but then he heard five other heartbeats and looked towards them, "The Teen Titans?" He questioned.

"Hey Matt," Cyborg said, "You need to listen to the nurse man!"

"Someone tried to kill you so do you remember anyone with a grudge against you?" Asked Robin trying to get a few answers

Matt laughed, "It's easier to ask who doesn't hate me! I would say Woody Nelson but he's already back in jail for trying to stab me. This crap happened before so I'll be okay."

"Mister Murdock we're not going to leave you by yourself after this!" Robin said and Matt silently cursed because with them around he wasn't willing to become Daredevil.

Then Beast Boy came in, "Guys I can't get in touch with Daredevil! All I'm getting is static."

Matt remembered when the blast happened he dropped his communicator and it landed in the sewers, _I only had that thing for a week and I lost it already_?

"But you guys are crime fighters so don't worry about one guy when you have a city to defend!" I told them trying to get them to go away

"No can do Matt!" Cyborg said firmly with his arms crossed, "Until this killer is caught then none of us are leaving you alone!"

Matt sighed knowing he was defeated in that matter before he noticed that it was morning, "Then I'm going to work!"

"WORK? Dude you were nearly blown up and you want to go to work?" Beast Boy said

Matt gave him a look before reaching for his sunglasses, "I need to do something and work will help me get my mind off things!"

Robin nodded, "Okay Cyborg and Raven you guys mind watching him while Starfire, Beast Boy and I look for Daredevil?"

"Got it man!" Cyborg said as he helped Matt up and passed him his cane.

With that three of the Titans left to look for Daredevil who was unknowingly in the room with the other two as he used his cane to walk outside the Hospital room.

After walking a bit with them behind him Matt spoke up, "Sorry for not wanting you guys to watch me it's just that ever since I went blind people try to help me when I don't want it."

"How did you go blind?" Asked Cyborg curiously

"A biohazard truck crashed into the wall and the chemicals exploded burning my eyes."

Cyborg turned a nasty shade of green, "Sorry I asked." He said hastily

"Is that why you trained yourself to fight?" Asked Raven

"Yeah, that way I could take care of myself, but as you can already see that's not going to work." They gave Matt a confused look, "What I mean is that this isn't the first time that an attempt has been made at my life and it won't certainly be the last but no matter how much I prove to other people that I can do things myself they won't believe me." _This is why I don't want you guys to know that I'm Daredevil!_ He thought sadly.

They were quiet when that happened but then there was a sound of screeching tires and doors opened, "GET MURDOCK!" Someone shouted

"Yo seriously?" Cyborg complained as he and Raven got in front of Matt but they didn't see the car on the other side of the alley until one of them grabbed Matt from behind and ran with his mouth covered until they started to drive off.

A fat man was looking at Matt, "Hello Murdock."

Matt froze as he heard that voice, "Wilson Fisk."

"Yes but tell me should I call you Matt or Daredevil?" He asked curiously

Matt laughed, "Me Daredevil? I'm blind Fisk how could I possibly be Daredevil?"

No sooner did those words leave Matt's mouth he was slugged by Fisk, "Shut up Murdock! You lost me a lot of business these last three years and I'm looking for some payback!"

With that he slugged Matt again in the car, "Is that the best you have Kingpin? The Titans will get you-."

"The Titans? I already have Bulls-eye getting ready to kill them tonight!" Fisk said as he smoked his cigar.

Matt struggled to get up but Fisk slammed his head into the floor of the car knocking him out

(Scene Shift)

After the goons were all knocked out Cyborg and Raven noticed that they were missing a lawyer, "Oh man Robin is going to be mad." Cyborg muttered as he pressed his arm, "Cyborg calling Robin."

"Cyborg? What's going on?"

"Some thugs jumped us while we were escorting Matt we managed to fend them off but Matt disappeared!"

"Great even more bad news!" Robin muttered

"More bad news?" Raven asked, "What else happened?"

"We finally managed to track Daredevils communicator but it was in a sewer… For all we know Daredevil might be dead."

"Robin Friend Daredevil cannot be dead! We must find him!" Starfire protested at him as he talked to Cyborg

"Come one Dude we can find them!" Beast Boy said as he turned into a bloodhound, "I just need to get his scent!"

(Scene Shift)

Matt woke up chained to a wall and he raised his head before Kingpin punched him, "Finally you're awake! Ever since your first appearance busting up my drug trafficking I wanted to kill you so I'm enjoying this while I can!" He punched Matt again and again until he coughed up blood, "What's the matter Murdock? The pain that bad?"

"Go to hell tubby!" Matt said with a smirk

The Kingpin popped a vein, "SHUT THE FU*# UP!" He punched him with each word until Matt's jaw was dislocated

"Fisk you have a call from the mayor! You need to keep your image up!" A thug said as he poked his head into the room

Kingpin smiled, "You better enjoy your reprieve Murdock because once I'm done with my meeting with the mayor you are going to die!" He punched him again before leaving, "You and you watch the door!"

Once he was gone Matt spit out some blood before using his enhanced hearing to listen to the heartbeats to see that they were outside of the room so after waiting for ten minutes he violently twisted his left arm dislocating it not shouting in pain due to his jaw and he was able to get it to slip out of the chains before he twisted it violently to pop it back into place.

Then he reached over and freed his other hand before freeing his legs. Finally he popped his jaw back into place not screaming from the pain. He silently approached the door before knocking on it and hiding on the side when it opened, "THE PRISONER IS GONE!" One of the guards shouted before Matt grabbed him and slammed his head into the wall then he ran out there and kicked a guy in the gut and finishing it with a left hook.

With both the guards taken down he ran off using his heightened senses to tell where he was and finally he was outside and he took off to the remains of his house to get his spare costume in the secret compartment in his room.

Once that was done he rushed towards wherever the Titans were

(Scene Shift)

Robin was looking uptown for any sign of Daredevil or Matt so the Titans decided to split up so they could cover more ground.

"Come on Daredevil where are you?" Muttered Robin as he looked everywhere before he saw something heading for him out the corner of his eye.

Robin did a backflip to avoid it and he turned to see a bald man laughing, "What do you know! You're the second person to dodge my attacks!"

Robin took out his Bo staff, "Who are you?" He growled as he got ready to fight.

"The names Bulls-eye kid, and like Daredevil you have to die!"

"Y-You killed Daredevil?" Asked Robin narrowing his eyes

"No that goes to the Kingpin who probably crushed his skull by now!" Bulls-eye laughed as he threw ninja stars at Robin who used his Bo staff to deflect them.

"You're going to tell me who this Kingpin is and then you're going to jail!" Robin ordered

Bulls-eye laughed, "Oh a little kid is threatening me! Not even the Batman can get me to talk!"

"We'll see about that!" Robin lunged at Bulls-eye before he stepped to the left and brought his knee into Robin's gut

"Yes we shall see!" Then he grabbed Robin by his hair and threw him into the wall, "Is this all that the protégé of the Batman has? Pretty pathetic if you ask me!"

Robin growled as he tried to get up but Bulls-eye laughed

"I kicked you pretty hard in the gut kid I'm amazed that you're still conscious." Then he picked up a ninja star, "But it ends here before I go after the other four!" He threw the ninja star aiming for Robin's jugular when a Billy Club came out of nowhere and intercepted it before it reached Robin

"I'm surprised that you're still alive Bulls-eye." Daredevil speculated as he jumped down in between him and Robin, "Didn't you fall from the roof of a church and land on a Police Car?"

(Yes I meant from the movie but that fight scene is the only one that I decided to have in this story)

"No thanks to you but tell me how did you escape Kingpin?" Asked Bulls-eye while he messed with his shirt sleeve.

Daredevil smirked, "Sorry trade secret!" He pulled his remaining Billy Club apart and had the wire ready as Bulls-eye threw a few ninja stars so he blocked each one with his weapon, "Robin get the other Titans while I keep this guy busy!"

Robin looked at both of them before nodding, "Okay be careful!" He took off.

Bulls-eye waited, "You know I was going to leave you to the Kingpin Murdock but it will be fun to kill you!"

"Bring it!" With that they charged at each other trading blows.

Matt kicked him before rolling to the side to dodge the knife that Bulls-eye threw then he did a backflip to dodge more of his projectiles pissing him off but then he jumped into the air and kicked him into the roof as it was weak from age.

Matt followed him in using his senses to locate him but he was coming up empty before he heard footsteps behind him and he turned to have an old wooden chair smack him in the face knocking him down.

He pushed up only to have a foot kick him in the side "Is that all you have? You were a great adversary the last two years after we met but it ends tonight!"

He pulled his knife out, "You're right it does!" He kicked him in the chest before lunging and delivering an uppercut causing the knife to fall and they went through the wall into an old living room where Bulls-eye pushed Matt onto a decrepit coffee table having it break underneath him

"You're just a blind man Murdock in a world that you don't understand! What chance have you got?" He taunted as he threw another knife embedding it into Matt's left shoulder

Matt clenched his teeth in pain as it tore through the bone, "You don't know me at all Bulls-eye!" He tackled him and they came fell out the window before landing on a car and Matt got off but Bulls-eye grabbed the knife from his left shoulder and ripped it out before stabbing his leg.

"You're finished!" He roared as he pulled it out before moving to cut his throat open but a green star bolt hit his hand causing him to drop his knife.

"You're the one who's finished!" Robin said as all the Titans surrounded him.

Bulls-eye had a wild look in his eye before pulling out two guns, "Knives are my specialty but I can't complain about guns!" He went to shoot them but Matt picked up my Billy Club and used the wire to wrap up his arm cutting into it a bit before kicking him in the face causing him to step back.

"TITANS GO!" Robin ran forward delivering a punch on his nose breaking it before Beast Boy turned into a Mountain Goat and head butted him into Cyborg who threw him at Starfire.

Starfire shot a star bolt at him sending him back before Raven used her powers to slam him into the wall knocking him out.

Daredevil sighed in relief as the fight ended, "You guys came just in time."

"Friend Daredevil you are unharmed!" Starfire cried out before pulling him into one of her bone crushing hugs.

Once she let him go Robin approached him, "So what happened?"

"Well the Kingpin kidnapped me and had me chained to the wall while he slugged me repeatedly but once he left me alone I dislocated my arm to escape… Oh and Murdock's safe too I had him leave the country!" He said covering for both his identities.

"Who's the Kingpin?" Asked Beast Boy in confusion

"Wilson Fisk is the Kingpin of crime in Jump City!" Announced Daredevil shocking everyone but Starfire as she did not know who that was.

"The Philanthropist?" Cyborg had an especially hard time believing it.

"Yes why is that so shocking?" Everyone looked at Cyborg as Daredevil asked him that.

"When I had my accident Fisk is the one who financed my surgery… I always thought he was a good guy." He slammed his fist into the wall.

"Easy Cyborg I've been fighting the Kingpin for three years and we can arrest him now because follow me!" They did and we got to the rooftop near where they fought Bulls-eye to find a bag full of files, "I took these from his office while I was held captive and it has enough evidence to put Fisk away for good!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Asked Robin, "Let's go make that arrest!"

As they headed towards the Kingpins place they made sure to notify the authorities about both Kingpin and Bulls-eye so he was arrested before waking up.

Raven looked at Daredevil as the others ran ahead, "What really happened to Matt Murdock?" She asked

"He left the country."

"Look I know you're lying about that but I didn't say anything to the others because you probably have a good reason! You will tell them eventually what really happened to him." With that she ran ahead.

_I'll tell them when I feel like it_! Daredevil thought in annoyance

When they got there the office was empty and they looked all around, "I don't believe it! He ran off!" Robin snarled

"Dudes I guess he was to chicken to fight us heroes!" Gloated Beast Boy

Daredevil looked at Beast Boy, "No he's planning something! Trust me Beast Boy I know that he didn't run away… He's somewhere in the city!"

(Scene shift)

The Kingpin was in a clock tower talking to a man wearing a metal orange and black mask and a Kevlar body suit, "So we are at an agreement… Slade was it?"

"Yes Fisk I'll deal with the Titans and leave Daredevil to you; be sure to pay me when this is all over… Oh and Fisk if you try to double cross me in any way I will personally see that you regret it!"

Kingpin nodded, "Noted Slade!" With that they shook hands.

(Two days later)

With that Titans Tower was finished and they all moved in carrying different bags of luggage while Daredevil only had a gym bag that carried what he salvaged at the house ruins. The Tower had a forensics lab, training room, swimming pools, Ops Center which had an eight person couch and a huge wide screen TV, there was even a fully stocked kitchen.

At the bottom of the Tower there was a garage where Robin had his R-Cycle parked and there was a path that led to the Highway from here and a submarine with six seats for whenever the Titans needed to go underwater.

They were all paid to be the Heroes of Jump City after talking it over with the Mayor and they all got their own rooms in the Tower.

Daredevil just had plain black in his room with a regular bed and dresser. He had his weapons on the wall which were Bo staffs and Billy Clubs but he was holding a pair of Sais when Robin opened the door, "Hey Daredevil just seeing how you're settling in."

Daredevil kept holding the Sais, "Just fine."

Robin eyed the Sais nervously, "You're not going to use those are you?"

"No they use to belong to a very close friend of mine."

"Use to?" Robin questioned

"Her name was Elektra and she was killed by Bulls-eye two years ago." Daredevil explained

Robin looked guilty, "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"That's okay it feels nice to talk about it after keeping silent about the issue since it happened." Robin went to say something else but the alarms went off so they ran to the Ops Room with Daredevil following Robin.

"What's going on?" He asked as they entered the Ops Room

"There's a bad guy named Cinderblock breaking into prison!" Cyborg said

Robin cracked his knuckles, "Then let's take him down!"

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay I hope that I did the fight scene between Daredevil and Bulls-eye okay so review please!**


	5. Chapter 5 Divide and Conquer

**Review Time**

** Cold Blue: Thank you I am happy that you enjoyed this story so far! You have many questions and I hope they will be answered eventually and as for the pairing I haven't decided yet but maybe Matt and Raven will get together because of how alike they are and as for why he keeps his blindness a secret he's afraid that they will treat him like he can't take care of himself and he doesn't like that.**

** I hope that answers your questions so enjoy the chapter!**

_**Chapter 5: Divide and Conquer**_

Cinderblock rampaged through the prison being confronted by guard, Police and Swat teams but he pushed his way through with no trouble at all until he was in the middle of the prison when a cocky voice spoke up.

"You know Cinderblock normally the bad guys break out of jail!" Yup it was Beast Boy

Robin took it from there, "And I can think of six good reasons why you don't want to break in!" He jumped down from where he was hiding, "One!"

Starfire flew down readying her Star bolts, "Two."

***Growl*** Beast Boy lunged down as a tiger before turning back to normal, "Three!"

Raven came through the floor her hands full of dark energy, "Four!"

Cyborg lunged down making a small crater, "Five!"

Daredevil used his Bo staff to do a flip off a metal pipe, "Six!"

With that they all stood dramatically with the wind blowing while Cinderblock glared at them all defiantly, "No matter how you do the math it all adds up to you going down, so are you going to come quietly?" Asked Robin

"Or is this going to get loud?" Questioned Cyborg

Cinderblock roared and charged at them his footsteps echoing in the prison, "Guess that answers your questions!" Daredevil declared

"Yes it does. TITANS GO!" Shouted Robin and they all took off with Cyborg, Robin and Daredevil running while Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy flew.

While they were running Cyborg turned on an MP3 Player that he had in his system and it was messing with Daredevil's senses a little bit, "Are you really going to play music while we're fighting?" He asked annoyed.

"You know it DD!" Cyborg replied with a smirk not knowing how it affected him.

Robin and Daredevil jumped into the air kicking Cinderblock causing him to go back before Starfire shot a powered up star bolt hitting him in the face. Then it was Cyborg's turn and he went for a punch but Cinderblock punched at the same time causing a shockwave to Daredevil's annoyance.

Beast Boy was a crow and raked is talons against Cinderblock doing nothing more than pissing him off before he ran towards Raven who lifted part of the floor up and he crashed through it before Daredevil's Bo staff smacked him in the face.

Cinderblock recovered quicker than Daredevil anticipated so he grabbed him and threw him against the wall before charging at him.

Seeing this Robin, Cyborg and Starfire went to rush Cinderblock but he brought his stone arm forward knocking Robin and Cyborg back, Starfire on the other hand threw a few Star bolts before he grabbed her and brought her close to his face so she wouldn't shoot anymore, but he made a big mistake when she smiled sweetly, "I'm so sorry to disappoint you but I'm stronger than I look!" With that she brought her foot back and kicked Cinderblock as hard as she could in the face causing him to stumble a bit.

Then Beast Boy landed and turned into a T-Rex roaring before lunging at Cinderblock but he drew back his fist before punching BB with enough force to send him flying directly towards Raven, "Azarath Metrion *Gasp*!" Daredevil moved and caught BB as he turned back to normal before he could land on Raven leaving her to finish her spell and send Cinderblock through a wall.

Cinderblock went to charge at her but Robin jumped onto his back with his arms around his neck; if Cinderblock had any brains he would've ran backwards into the wall and end up killing Robin but he was too stupid to even try that, "Thrashing only makes me hold tighter!" He taunted before Cinderblock grabbed a steel pillar and went to hit Robin who did a backflip causing Cinderblock to hit himself upside the head like in an old Looney Tunes Cartoon.

"Now there's an idea!" Cyborg commented with a grin as he grabbed his own steel pillar and they had a showdown between their different strengths with sparks flying.

Cyborg was doing well until Cinderblock got a cheap shot in sending Cyborg crashing back quite a bit.

Daredevil separated his Bo staff to use his ninja wire and he wrapped it around Cinderblock's head using his senses to try to find a weak spot before he used his fingers and jabbed Cinderblock in the eye causing him to roar in pain before he grabbed the wire and flung Daredevil into the wall leaving him winded.

He turned towards Starfire with his Steel pillar but she shot her star bolt at it melting it to his surprise while Starfire giggled.

Growling he decided to run down the hallway as Robin helped Cyborg up, "You want to give this guy the Sonic boom?"

Cyborg dusted himself off before prepping the Sonic Cannon, "I got the sonic if you got the boom!" They grinned before running at Cinderblock, "YO ROCKHEAD!" Cinderblock turned and looked at them as they ran towards him.

They ran up to him and jumped but right before they could launch their attack their feet crossed together in midair causing them to crash to the ground with Cyborg's sonic cannon shooting off knocking Beast Boy and Starfire back while Robin's weapon flew towards Raven and Daredevil going off blinding Raven… Daredevil was unaffected but the sonic cannon was messing with his senses a bit.

Cinderblock chuckled at their blunder before crashing through the walls to get to where he was going and those walls were connected to the cells causing the criminals to think they got a ticket out of there.

Daredevil used his senses to scan the area when three criminals came towards him, "Well, well, well if it isn't Daredevil! I've been waiting to get you back!" One of them taunted while cracking his fists.

Daredevil merely shrugged, "Ox, Fancy Dan and Montana the Kingpin's Enforcers."

"**GET HIM!**" Montana ordered and Fancy Dan lunged forward trying to use his Martial Arts to knock Daredevil into Ox who was waiting to crush his skull in but Dark energy surrounded Ox throwing him back.

"Too bad for you I'm in a team now!" Daredevil used his Bo staff to knock Fancy Dan out while Montana tried to use his fists to punch him, all he received was a dislocated jaw from where Daredevil punched him.

Once he was done with the Enforcers the Titans were finishing up on rounding up the prisoners.

Daredevil approached Raven, "Thanks for helping me against the Enforcers they're a real pain sometimes."

She nodded before Beast Boy spoke up, "Jailbreak? I don't see any jailbreak!"

Robin pouted, "None of us would've seen one if Cyborg hadn't messed up!"

Cyborg looked scandalized, "**ME?** I screwed up nothing, you got in my way!"

"You were too far forward and Cinderblock got away because of it!" Countered Robin.

"**You saying this is my fault?**"

"Want me to say it again?"

They glared daggers at each other making the others nervous with tension before Starfire got between them, "Stop no more mean talking!" She was the self-appointed peace keeper of the group since she is practically invulnerable to anything.

Beast Boy smiled, "Yeah if you two are going to fight then we need more time to sell tickets!"

Daredevil pulled beast Boy back, "Not helping!"

Raven shook her head and lowered her hood, "Cinderblock escaped, no amount of yelling will change that so stop acting like idiots and let's go home!"

Robin and Cyborg glared at each other before huffing and walking their separate ways, Daredevil sighed in relief until he picked up what they were saying.

"Loser!"

"Jerk!"

They heard each other and both shouted at the same time, "**WHAT DID YOU SAY?**"

"You got a problem Tin man?" Asked Robin

Cyborg smirked, "Yeah its four feet tall and stinks like cheap hair gel!"

Robin's glare darkened, "Well you're an oversized klutz and your feet smell like motor oil!" At this point the other Titans were cowering against the walls from the intensity of the argument, even the guards were afraid of the ticking time bomb these two were.

Cyborg continued the argument, "You're bossy, you're rude and you have no taste in music!"

Daredevil sighed and held his head from the migraine he was getting waiting for the argument to end when Robin said something that he shouldn't have, "I don't know why you're even on this team!"

Cyborg's eyes widened in shock before he narrowed them, "That makes two of us, **I QUIT**!" He stormed off as the other Titans looked on in shocked silence

Daredevil ran after Cyborg before he made it too far, "Cyborg wait up!" he called out

Cyborg looked back, "What do you want Daredevil?" He asked in anger.

"What I can't talk to a friend?"

"Just leave me alone I can't believe that little prick blamed it all on me!"

"We're all at fault it wasn't just you and Robin! We all make mistakes and we all say things we regret, I know you didn't mean it when you said that you quit because you're not a quitter!"

Cyborg just looked at him and sighed, "Look DD I know you're just trying to help but I need some time to cool off."

Daredevil nodded respectfully as Cyborg left before he headed back to the team while Robin already left to head back to the Tower, "Is he really leaving?" Asked Beast Boy with a look that said he didn't want that to happen.

"No he just needs some time alone before he comes back to the Tower." Daredevil explained putting them all at ease.

"That is glorious news Friend Daredevil but I shall make some Pudding of Sadness for what has happened!" She flew off leaving them in confusion

"Pudding of Sadness?" Asked Beast Boy

"Must be a Tameranian thing." Daredevil guessed.

Beast Boy shrugged before turning into a Falcon and taking off leaving Raven and Daredevil as they walked back to the Tower, "How long will it be before you think Cyborg will come back?" Asked Raven as they walked across the street

"A few hours give or take." Daredevil replied, "I'm still shocked at how much those two can act like little kids by blaming each other, I mean how did we even elect the leader in the first place because I wasn't there when you guys did."

"Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg had a Video Game war to decide who the leader would be."

Daredevil shook his head at that, "A Video Game war? Seriously?"

"What do you expect? They're idiots that will probably rot their brains with that stuff."

Daredevil chuckled, "That's true but would you rather have Beast Boy tell jokes all day or have him quiet playing a video game?"

She was silent for a few seconds, "Good point."

People kept looking at the two as they walked through town whispering and taking pictures with their cell phones, "I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Daredevil commented

"Used to what?"

"Walking in the streets in broad daylight! I always stuck to the shadows with the Police after me for interfering with crimes but now I'm in a team that they can't arrest, it's just weird." Explained Daredevil as people kept taking pictures.

There was a crowd following us so Raven asked, "Do you want me to teleport us back to the Tower?"

Daredevil shook his head, "No there's something I need to do first."

She nodded before teleporting and Daredevil took to the rooftops heading for the Cemetery.

He got there without anyone following and got in front of a gravestone that said Elektra, "Hello again." Today was the anniversary of when she died.

(Scene Shift)

Inside a clock tower Cinderblock was approaching Slade and Kingpin, "Cinderblock I take it your mission was a success?"

"Slade what do you expect to gain from this comatose patient?" Asked Kingpin.

"Fisk I know that you moved here from New York after this man was put away a few years ago but this is a metahuman that is so dangerous that he needs to be asleep in order for him to be locked up, so with that said Cinderblock wake him!"

Cinderblock complied by opening the top letting air get through so the man shook his head and opened his eyes sleepily before he realized something, "I'm awake? I should never be awake; **I'M ONLY HUMAN WHEN I'M SLEEPING**!" He pressed his hands against the glass.

Slade smirked underneath his mask, "Yes but your human form is useless to me! I need Plasmas!" At that the man began to grow and become disfigured until the containment unit broke and he was a huge pile of purple goo

Kingpin studied Plasmas, "Interesting. Let's see those teenage annoyances deal with this!"

(Scene Shift)

It's been two hours since Cyborg left the Titans and he was wandering around randomly in Jump City when he walked by the Cemetery to see Daredevil sitting in front of a grave so he approached him silently, "Hello Cyborg." Daredevil said without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" Asked Cyborg in confusion

"With my enhanced hearing I could hear the electricity coming from your body." He explained

"Okay uh why are you in a Cemetery?"

"Just visiting a friend." He gestured towards the grave that said Elektra and Cyborg noticed the date of death.

_June 27__th__ 2005_

"Today's the anniversary of her death."

"Sorry man." Cyborg apologized wondering if he should leave with Daredevil feeling sentimental

"It's okay she was a great person." He sighed and Cyborg got the feeling that they were more than friends, "She never knew that I was Daredevil and she found out the night she died as well as Kingpin."

"Fisk knows who you are?" Cyborg was shocked to hear that his greatest enemy knows his identity while his team doesn't.

"Yeah I told her, hell she fought criminals as well with Sais but Bull's-eye killed her right when I was on the ground bleeding, I was just a rookie hero."

Now Cyborg really felt like he was intruding, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No it's okay it actually feels good to talk about it." Daredevil explained that night leaving out the fact that he was blind as well as his identity.

_It was after I told her we decided to team up and bring Kingpin in, it was a rookie mistake._

_ "You ready Daredevil?" Asked Elektra with a sweet smile_

_ Daredevil nodded, he's been waiting for this moment for a year ever since he started to train and he made his appearance two months ago, "Let's do this!"_

_ They ran in kicking butt and Elektra made sure that she only wounded people that attacked her but they were doing good overall and made it halfway through the building, "This is too easy." Elektra said as they made it to the next floor_

_ "Right you are baby!" Bulls-eye walked around the corner and they tensed getting ready for a fight and Daredevil charged at Bulls-eye with his Billy Club but Bulls-eye took out a throwing knife and threw it right into his left shoulder where it came out the other side before kicking him into the wall the knife going through it keeping him there._

_ "No!" Shouted Elektra as she ran forward with her Sais throwing one of them but Daredevil caught it and threw it back at her._

_ She tried to catch it but it went right through her hand causing her to scream in pain, "ELEKTRA!" Shouted Daredevil as he struggled to get the knife out of him so he could move._

_ She pulled the Sai out and ran at him with her hand bleeding attempting to stab him but he kept dodging before producing a card and he threw it cutting a vein on her neck and she dropped her Sais in surprise before he grabbed one of them and picked her up, "You had potential!" With that he drew his Sai back and stabbed forward right into her stomach as Daredevil listened_

_ "NOOOOOOO!" He shouted as he finally managed to remove the knife and he tackled Bulls-eye away from Elektra but he ran laughing as his job was finished so DD ran to Elektra who was breathing hard as blood came from her stomach, "Elektra please don't die!" He begged with tears coming down his mask._

_ She focused on him before coughing up blood, "I-I love you." She managed to get out before the light died in her eyes and Daredevil couldn't hear her heartbeat as it died_

_ Daredevil sobbed as he hugged her head knowing it was his fault because Elektra warned him that they weren't ready to take down Kingpin that he was rushing._

As Daredevil finished retelling the story Cyborg looked at the grave, "I'm sorry to hear that DD."

Daredevil shook his head, "Don't it's not your fault, its Bulls-eye's and he's in jail." He smelled the air and he knew it was getting late, "I'm heading back to the Tower what about you?"

"I'm going to stay in town for a while longer."

With that Daredevil began the long walk back to the Tower.

When he got in he saw Beast Boy calling someone, "This is Cyborg, I'm either in the Gym, Playing the Game station or kicking bad guy butt so leave a message! BEEP!"

Beast Boy sighed, "Hello Cy pick up, come on Cy pick up I know you're there the phone's built in your arm!" Then he hung up.

"He'll be back in a while." Daredevil said

"Oh hey where did you go?" Asked Beast Boy

"I had something important to do today." Before they could say anymore Starfire approached them

"Taste!"

She shoved a spoonful of her pudding in Beast Boy's and Daredevil's mouth causing them to panic from the taste.

Daredevil was gagging trying to breath but he fell over on his back writhing on the floor while Beast Boy flipped out before doing a face plant and throwing up with tears coming out of his eyes before he wiped the crap off his tongue, "What is that Cream of Toenails?"

By that point Daredevil coughed his spoonful up while Starfire spoke up, "Pudding of Sadness, it is what the people of my planet eat when bad things happened." With that she took a bite and she flipped out and gagged before swallowing.

_Her people have very weird customs._ Daredevil thought in annoyance from the taste of the Pudding.

She approached Raven who was working on the Tower systems, "Try! The displeasing taste will ease your troubled mind!"

Raven gave that pudding one look before saying calmly, "My mind is never troubled! People come people go it's pointless to be upset about Cyborg!" Then the computer screen cracked after her hair flipped out, "What?" She asked either not noticing or caring about the computer screen so Starfire backed off nervously.

She finally approached Robin who was looking at the city through the window, "Here Robin! You must need this most of all since… Well…" She was lost for words.

Robin didn't even look, "I'm fine! Who knows maybe we're better off without him?" He walked away after saying that.

After he left Daredevil finally stood up pale from Starfire's Pudding of Death and he walked backwards noticing that the pudding did a number on his senses that he tripped over a chair causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

"That bad?" Asked Raven

Daredevil responded by throwing up.

(Scene Shift)

Robin was taking his frustrations out by abusing the Punching Bag in the training room but after a few moves he stood there panting looking at the weights where Cyborg always worked out so he left right as soon as Beast Boy put up a lot of dirty dishes, "YO! Who's turn to do dishes?" He shouted

Robin walked up behind him, "Cyborgs." He scared the crap out of Beast Boy before he walked up and started to clean them.

Afterwards he was playing the Game station, "Come on, come on, come on! Thrusters, NOO! Ah got it, just one more and YES NEW HIGH SCORE!" His name replaced Cyborg's on the screen causing him to sigh in sadness before he walked to Cyborg's room and opened the door to pick up a picture that Cyborg and him took together the day that the team formed showing them hanging out and goofing off and he finally said what he should've said, "I'm sorry."

As soon as he said that the alarm went off causing him to hightail it to the Ops Center.

(Scene Shift)

Everyone was staring at the computer as the purple monster walked by the cameras, everyone but Daredevil had a look of either horror or disgust while he was eating a Granola Bar, "Cinderblock strikes again?" Asked Robin

"You wish!" Beast Boy commented before they headed for the Jump City Chemical Factory.

(Scene Shift)

At the Chemical Factory Plasmas was drinking toxic waste, with each barrel drank he grew a few feet taller until he was the size of a building and he reached for another barrel when a star bolt hit it so he looked through it like from an old cartoon, "That can't be good for you!" Robin said delivering the opening witty banter.

Plasmas roared but it changed into a huge burp, "Nice one!" Complimented Beast Boy

Plasmas shot his sludge at the team and they dodged before they were hit, "STAR LET HIM HAVE IT!" Shouted Robin

Starfire released a huge Star bolt that caused a gaping hole in Plasmas chest, "*Gasp* Did I let him have too much?"

Plasmas looked at the hole in his chest before breathing in and the hole repaired itself, "I'm thinking not enough!" Beast Boy commented

Plasmas shot his arm at Starfire but Raven tackled her out of the way while Daredevil came in with his Bo Staff and smacked Plasmas in the face but he might as well try hitting water as Plasmas grabbed Daredevil and threw him into a crate.

"Maybe he needs to chill!" Robin punned as he threw a freezing disc that froze Plasmas whole arm but it didn't work as he shattered it against the wall and it grew back.

Starfire threw a barrage of Star bolts while Beast Boy turned into a Pterodactyl and kicked him rapidly which Plasmas responded by shooting his arm at them, Starfire blasted each part of his arm to keep it away from her while Beast Boy flew out of his range.

Raven floated up lifting the barrels of waste, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

All six of the crates stuck to his chest so he breathed in and shot them at her so she moved, Robin and Daredevil ran forward with a kick but they got stuck in the chest, "Okay this is a lost cause." Commented Daredevil as he tried to free his foot while Robin kicked with his other foot before throwing a punch.

"Come on! Let me go you giant zit!" Plasmas just looked at them before shooting them back into Beast Boy with his ooze landing in the latter's mouth

"ROBIN!" Starfire flew towards him

He got up from the sludge, "I'm okay… Sort of."

Daredevil got up wiping the sludge from his face while Beast Boy spat it out, "And I thought that Star's pudding tasted bad."

"Amen." Muttered Daredevil remembering that pudding of death.

(Scene Shift)

Slade and Kingpin were watching the fight between Plasmas and the Titans from their hideout, "Pity with one Titan missing this is almost too easy." Slade said.

"You sound disappointed Slade!" Kingpin commented.

"I always relish a challenge but it seems these teenagers couldn't give one, oh well Cinderblock begin Phase Three!" Cinderblock walked off with Construction equipment.

(Scene Shift)

After a few more minutes Starfire, Raven and Daredevil were blasted back, "I feel like the underside of a Zordian muck beetle!" Starfire said rising from the sludge

Raven followed suit, "Tell me about it."

Daredevil spat some of the stuff out of his mouth, "Now that's some nasty sludge."

Beast Boy was running from Plasmas, "DUDE I'M NOT ON THE MENU!" He shouted in pure panic.

Robin threw a birdarang that wrapped around Plasmas legs before Beast Boy turned into a Rhinoceros and rammed into him causing him to fall backwards, "Maybe the best way to take you down is to tie you up!"

Raven and Starfire used their abilities to tie steel pillars to keep him pinned to the ground, "We did it!" Shouted Starfire in joy

"Nice work team!" Robin said with a smile

"Yeah, didn't think we would pull it off without-!" Raven and Daredevil elbowed him before he could finish so he laughed nervously.

Robin checked his communicator, "Just in time because Cinderblock was spotted downtown!"

As they went to run off Daredevil stopped in time to hear Plasmas doing something, "Uh guys I don't think we're done here!"

Beast Boy looked at him and said, "Huh?" Before Plasmas broke off and turned into five different creatures, "Uh heads up?"

"Oh come on." Muttered Daredevil

With that they all ran out and barricaded the door with the five Plasmas monsters ramming against the doors, "Five against five, pretty even odds!" Beast Boy joked despite the situation.

"Forget the odds we need a plan!" Robin said before one of the monsters stuck a tentacle out through the crack of the door causing Starfire to shriek right next to Daredevil to his annoyance, "TITANS SEPERATE!" With that they all ran off in different directions.

(Scene shift)

Cyborg was walking around wondering if he should head back to the tower now to talk things out with Robin when he heard a noise and ran over to see Cinderblock in a construction yard and he grinned because this is just what the doctor ordered, "YO ROCKHEAD!" He shot his Sonic Cannon at Cinderblock catching him by surprise, "Let's see you walk your way out of this!"

Cinderblock roared and charged at Cyborg who ran back at him ready to punch him in the face but Cinderblock grabbed Cyborg's head and slammed him into the ground.

He shook his head and went to stand up but Cinderblock brought his foot down making a crater in the ground.

_Okay this is harder by myself_! Cyborg thought as he struggled underneath Cinderblock's foot before shooting his Sonic Cannon again causing Cinderblock to hold his foot in pain before he punched him in the face, "BOOYAH!" Cyborg shouted

Cinderblock decked him in the gut sending him back and Cyborg activated his cannon before firing it up missing Cinderblock who laughed at his 'attempt'.

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Teased Cyborg causing Cinderblock to look up in time or the construction site to fall down on top of him.

Wasting no time he used his strength to wrap the pillars around Cinderblock so tightly that he couldn't escape by the time the police showed up confusing him.

"Hey where are the other Titans?" He asked the police officer.

"They're fighting a criminal in a Chemical Factory." Answered the Police officer causing Cyborg's eyes to widen

"Okay thanks!" He shouted before taking off towards the factory, _I hope that I'm not too late!_

(Scene Shift)

At Robin's orders the Titans split up going in different directions, Starfire was flying fast but she decided to turn around and shoot her star bolts when the creature dodged all of them and lunged at her knocking her to the ground.

Beast Boy was a leopard running through the factory thinking that he lost the creature when its tongue shot out wrapping around Beast Boy to his surprise and disgust so he turned into a Gorilla to break his way out which worked at first but he was tackled by the creature.

Raven was flying off using her powers to knock the factory equipment over making the equipment hit the creature before she turned to see it reforming right in front of her and she barely had time to gasp before it attacked her.

Daredevil was using his acrobatic and radar skills to move in the factory as he heard the creature coming after him but eventually he couldn't hear it anymore until it came from beneath him and smothered him carrying him off to the other captured Titans. _Great this is very bad!_ Daredevil thought as he struggled along with the other Titans to escape but they weren't successful.

Robin ran from his enemy and ended up on a conveyor belt when it lunged at him so he brought out his Bo staff and smacked the creature quite a few times before he broke the Bo staff so Robin got out another one but the creature knocked it out of his hand so Robin got into a Martial Arts pose and kicked the creature.

That didn't do much good so Robin was backing up wondering what he should do when it jumped right on top of him and was trying to bite his face off and Robin looked back to see the end of the Conveyor Belt with a tub of Acid underneath it, "Great." He said sarcastically.

When it went to push him off he did a backflip and grabbed the end of the Conveyor Belt breaking it while the creature hung off his foot, he tried to pull himself up but the conveyor belt broke away and he fell towards the tub of acid when a familiar robotic arm grabbed him while the creature landed in the acid.

Cyborg pulled Robin up and he stood there panting when Cyborg grinned, "I still got the Sonic if you still got the Boom!"

Robin smiled and with that they ran off towards the other creatures, "**TEEN TITANS GO!**" They both shouted at the same time.

They unleashed the Sonic Boom creating a massive explosion that obliterated Plasmius and left a man snoring in his place to the other's surprise.

Daredevil was trying to get up but the Sonic Boom really did a number on his senses and this was the third time today that it happened.

After that the police showed up and put Plasmas in a canister filled with anesthesia that kept him knocked out when Robin spoke up, "Look uh sorry about."

Cyborg knew what he was about to say, "Yeah."

"So are we cool?"

Cyborg gave him a look before smiling, "Frosty!" The fist-bumped.

Starfire was happy to see this, "Glorious you made up! I wish to initiate a group hug!"

"Pass!" Raven deadpanned.

"I'm not one for hugs Star." Daredevil said stepping back.

Beast Boy spoke up, "Yeah, yeah, yeah warm fuzzes all around but we still have to stop Cinderblock!"

Cyborg smirked, "No we don't I took him down just in case you were still mad at me!"

Robin laughed, "Thanks but there's one thing that still bothers me," The other Titans narrowed their eyes worried that another argument was going to break out, "Breaking into Jail, using Plasmas to distract us? This plan seems a little too smart for Cinderblock!"

"I've been thinking the same thing." Cyborg commented as the others let out sighs of relief except for Daredevil who spoke up.

"Do you think it was Kingpin? This stuff seems like it's up his alley!"

"I don't know it could be him and it could not but we'll find out!" Robin said confidently

"Because whoever they are they're no match for the Teen Titans!" Cyborg declared

Robin gave him a high five, "I heard that!"

(Scene Shift)

Slade slammed his hands on his keyboard while Kingpin chuckled, "Looks like you underestimated these teenagers Slade."

Slade gave him an analyzing look before waving the comment off, "It doesn't matter because next time my plan will succeed and the Titans shall pay!"

Kingpin stood up, "I have a suggestion, one that will tear their little team apart!" As he said that one man in a trench coat stood behind him.

**To Be Continued…**

** Damn this was a long chapter so I hope you enjoyed it as well as the inclusion of the flashback with Elektra and Cyborg versus Cinderblock showdown!**


	6. Chapter 6 Fight Between Friends

**Review Time**

** Master-of-Surprise: I think this chapter will answer your question **

** BriannieBee64: Here's more**

** TheodoraTalon: Haha okay I'll try to keep up with my updates.**

** Candyapples101: Thank you for your comments and I hope that you continue to enjoy this story.**

** As for the three (or one) that signed in as Guest I hope you keep reading and enjoy this chapter.**

** So here it is.**

_**Chapter 6: Fights between friends**_

Daredevil was patrolling Jump City by himself three days after the fight with Plasmas and he smiled when he sensed three guys making a drug deal in the alley, "Hello fellows am I interrupting your little gathering?" He quipped as he jumped down and kicked one of them before he heard another thug reaching for his gun so he threw his Billy Club back and knocked it out of his hand, "Club beats gun!"

The last thug tried to run but Daredevil used his acrobatic skills to follow him before he landed right on top of him.

"Daredevil 3, thugs 0!" With that he left them tied up next to a light pole. Today he felt great, he felt like a bird that was free and he stopped quite a few crimes with almost no injuries. A few of the thugs got lucky but he beat them. He headed back to the Tower when the Titans looked at him in surprise.

"Daredevil what happened?" Asked Robin in surprise.

"Huh what are you talking about?" Asked Daredevil

Raven walked up, "Your costume is ripped up all around."

"… Okay I didn't notice." Daredevil commented in surprise, "I guess I was too tired."

"Do you have a spare?" Asked Beast Boy

Daredevil hesitated and was silent for a few seconds, "Yes I do."

Cyborg noticed his hesitation, "Okay what's wrong?"

"I designed this costume as a kid so it's a little silly." Daredevil confessed, "It was the costume that I first appeared in."

"It can't be that bad." Beast Boy said with a grin, he really wanted to see this costume now.

Daredevil knew that he couldn't talk his way out of this one "Hold on." He headed for his room where he pulled out his yellow and black costume with the red D on it, "Man I'll never live this down." He put it on before walking out there to sense everyone looking at him, "What?"

Cyborg, Robin and Cyborg busted out laughing at the original Daredevil Uniform while Starfire said it was adorable, Raven was trying not to smirk.

"Yeah laugh it up it still looks better than Robin's!" He said ending Robin's laughter while Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed harder at that comment

"My costume's not that bad!" He protested

"Whatever you say traffic light." He's heard over the years on what his costume looked like.

Robin glared at Daredevil, "You wanna spar tough guy?" He asked

Daredevil smiled, "Sure why not!" He knew he had an advantage with his heightened senses as they headed for the gym with the others following Beast Boy and Cyborg looking forward to the fight while Starfire was wondering why they were fighting and Raven was just bored so she came to watch, "You ready Bird boy?" Asked Daredevil, "But to make it fair you can use your weapons!"

"Why?" Asked Robin in surprise, "How is that fair?"

"Because the bad part about my senses is that they don't shut off so I want to make it fair… unless you're too scared." Taunted Daredevil.

Robin scowled, "Let's do this!" He ran forward to kick Daredevil but he sensed the attack and brought his arms up to block before delivering a left hook that Robin barely dodged.

He ran towards Robin and did a sweeping kick but Robin jumped over Daredevil and went to rush him but Daredevil grabbed his arm and threw him in the air before Robin dove down with a punch that Daredevil dodged.

"Man these two are doing good!" Cyborg said in awe.

"Okay I know that Batman trained Robin but who trained Daredevil?" Wondered Beast Boy.

"These two have a warrior's spirit that could earn them respect on Tameran!"

Raven was silent but she was interested in the match.

Robin pulled out his Bo staff while Daredevil did the same with his Billy Clubs before throwing one which missed Robin who smiled until it hit the wall and bounced back hitting the back of his head causing him to do a face plant so Daredevil ran forward and brought his Billy Club down but Robin defended himself by bringing the Bo staff up in the nick of time.

They traded blows for a while and Robin was stumped at how he always seemed to know what he could do next so he brought out an exploding birdarang hoping to blind him (if he only knew) but when it went off Daredevil came right at him, "How?"

Daredevil allowed a ghost of a smile, "My senses still work so I can know where you are by your heartbeat!" He was hoping to throw Robin off with that one which he did before he kicked his feet out from underneath him and held him down with his Billy Club, "I win."

Everyone was stunned and Daredevil had one thought. _I wonder what they would say if they knew I was blind._ He chuckled at that thought.

After a few seconds of silence Robin spoke up, "We're going to have a rematch soon!" He said

_Sore loser._ "Okay I have no problem with sparring with you! It'll keep me on my toes."

Starfire sighed as she saw that those two were being friendly with each other after that spar, "That was a glorious fight friends!" She came for a hug but Daredevil moved back so she only hugged Robin causing his back to pop to his discomfort.

"Hey DD you want to play some video games?" Asked Cyborg as he held up a controller.

Daredevil felt a pang of regret that he couldn't do that but he decoded to lie, "Sorry I'm not a fan of Video Games."

That cause Beast Boy to fake a heart attack from shock before grabbing Daredevils arm and he dragged him to the Ops Center where the Holographic TV screen came up, "Dude you should give it a try!"

"I just said that I don't like Video games!" Protested Daredevil but Beast Boy wasn't listening and he was loading the game when the alarms went off.

_Saved by a criminal… How's that for irony?_ Daredevil thought in amusement as Robin used the Computer to see the trouble.

"It's a guy calling Daredevil out." He said before looking at said person, "It doesn't say who but it sounds like an old enemy."

Daredevil put a hand on his chin in thought, "I have a lot of dangerous enemies so we should all be careful just in case."

With that the Titans headed to Town but Daredevil sensed a familiar heartbeat and he heard the voice, "So Daredevil we meet again."

The Titans got into their fighting stances, "Zebediah Killgrave!" Snarled Daredevil.

"Ah yes you do remember me the last time we met I had the whole city hunting you down and you nearly died because you didn't want to hurt the civilians… Well this time it will be your friends!"

"That's crazy we would never attack Daredevil!" Robin countered.

"Maybe so but the Purple Man can make you!"

"The Purple Man?" Asked Raven in an unimpressed tone

"Dude that name is horrible!" Beast Boy chuckled until he threw off the trench coat to show that he was indeed a purple man, "Okay now I get it."

"Guys don't look at him he has the power to control your minds!" Warned Daredevil.

"Yes and the only one that has ever resisted my powers is the man without fear himself." He looked at Beast Boy who didn't look away in time, "Destroy him!"

Beast Boy turned into a Velociraptor and lunged at Daredevil to the other's surprise so Daredevil brought his Billy Clubs up in defense, "Damnit Beast Boy I said not to look!" He kicked him back, "Sorry pal."

Beast Boy shook his head still under the Purple Man's control ran at him again before Cyborg tackled him, "Don't make me do this BB!" He warned but Beast Boy turned into an Anaconda and wrapped around Cyborg, "Yo man get off!"

"Make him look at me." Commanded Purple Man and Beast Boy did just that causing Cyborg to fall under his control.

"Great." Deadpanned Raven as Cyborg readied his Sonic Cannon.

"You guys distract BB and Cyborg! Considering I can resist Purple Man I'll fight him." Daredevil ran at him but he laughed and civilians got in his way, "Oh man this is bad."

He moved out of the way as the civilians tried to punch him but he knew that he couldn't fight back and it was only a matter of time before he was cornered.

(Scene Shift)

The Titans weren't having much luck, "Come on snap out of it!" Robin said as he moved out of the way of Cyborg's sonic cannon.

Starfire and Raven were trying to subdue Beast Boy who was a Gorilla at the moment, "Friend Beast Boy I have no desire to hurt you." Starfire pleaded.

"Speak for yourself." Raven said narrowing her eyes, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She threw a hot dog cart covered in dark energy at him but he smashed his way through it.

(Scene Shift)

Killgrave looked at them as they fought before smiling he mentally told Cyborg to grab hold of Robin which he did and he turned his head to Killgrave falling under his control.

Starfire was easy to get under his control when she saw Robin in trouble. But Raven was tricky, she had strong Mental Barriers but she fell under his control eventually.

(Scene Shift)

Daredevil was wondering how to get out of the mess when the crowds parted to his confusion then he turned to sense the Titans standing next to the Purple Man and he understood what has happened, "No."

Purple Man pointed one finger at Daredevil, "Kill him!"

**To Be Continued…**

** Phew this took a while to think up and I'm leaving you at a cliffhanger (smiles evilly with devil horns) I also started two more stories called Avatar the New Bender and Ranger Scrolls so please read those and review as well.**


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise Return

**Review Time**

** Flyaway213: Yeah I actually thought that Chapter 6 was already up but when I checked after a while I saw the whole ES and RA xover and that threw me through a loop for a second so anyways here's the next chapter!**

** As for the guests I know that I'm evil for the cliffhangers but they make you read it don't they? And I will keep up the updates as much as I can.**

** Tagalong: Haha yeah I am cruel and I hope you enjoy this one.**

** Arathelia: Thanks for pointing those mistakes out for me I didn't really think about it to be honest but I'm glad that you enjoy the story as well.**

** Master-of-Surprise: Yes he is and here you go!**

** Okay enough reviews here's the story!**

_**Chapter 7: Surprise return.**_

Daredevil gritted his teeth in pain as Starfire punched him, if he didn't block with his Bo staff he would've been dead, but it still hurt like hell though.

"Snap out of it!" He shouted before Cyborg shot him with the Sonic Cannon and he was more blind than ever when he got up so he didn't sense Robin coming in for a dropkick until his foot met DD's chest.

His senses returned right as a Lion lunged at him so he did a backflip to avoid it but then a shape came out of the shadows and he ducked as Raven tried to hit him.

_No choice I have to pick them off one by one before I head for Zebediah._ He thought in anger at having to fight his friends.

He used his senses and acrobatics to get to the rooftops knowing that they would reach him at different times but he jumped down the other side and ran through the door of the building coming out on the other side where Cyborg was by himself and he was the biggest threat to Daredevil with his Sonic weaponry so he used his Billy Club hitting the fleshy parts on him before using his senses to pull some wires.

Cyborg was down before he could react but then he sensed a birdarang coming towards him so he leaned to the left to dodge but he quickly jumped back once he realized Robin threw that to trick him and was coming for another kick so he grabbed Robin's leg to his surprise and threw him against the brick wall hard enough to keep him dazed until he knocked him out.

_Two down three to go._

He ducked as a Star bolt came flying at him so he ran with Starfire chasing him with Beast Boy and Raven not far behind while Zebediah was watching in amusement, he has to be in the area for the mind control to stay.

He dove into a local gym when Starfire busted in so he used the equipment to swing across and knee her in the face but she was still up and she was pissed trying to punch him now with her full alien strength and her fist hit the wall where his head was a second ago creating a crater the size of Texas.

"Damn." Muttered Daredevil before he ducked again and ended up doing an uppercut on her causing her to fall back but she wasn't down for the count and by this time Beast Boy and Raven entered the building so he pulled out his Billy Clubs and hit Starfire again before he pulled out a pellet and stuffed it in her mouth before it let out anesthesia effectively knocking her out as Beast Boy reached him turned into a rabid Wolf.

"Down boy." Quipped Daredevil punching him but Beast Boy turned into Bull and roared so Daredevil was straining his senses and Beast Boy charged missing DD's smirk as he dove out of the way so Beast Boy charged right into a thing of weights knocking himself down leaving Raven who threw a lot of weights at Daredevil with her dark energy so he moved knowing she would be the toughest with her powers so he would have to really think outside of the box against her and fighting the other four left him exhausted.

Grinning he came up with something and ran outside to where Robin laid unconscious when Raven came behind him ready to kill him when he threw a flash bang blinding her giving Daredevil enough time to knock her out but when he turned to face Zebediah he was nowhere to be seen… or in Daredevil's case to be sensed.

"Damnit." He muttered as there were a few moans and Robin got up, "When I say don't look I mean don't look!"

He shook his head in confusion before his eyes widened at the other Titans knocked out, "You took out all of us?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yes because you were brainwashed into killing me so it was either you killed me or I knock you guys out."

Robin shook his head, "How come he doesn't affect you?"

"I have no clue." Lied Daredevil.

Robin narrowed his eyes, "I know you're lying."

"Look this is my enemy so I'll take him down because if I go with you guys he'll keep putting you five under his control and I'd rather not tango with all of you again." With that Daredevil took off leaving him to wake the others.

"Daredevil wait!" Robin shouted but he already left.

"Come on Killgrave where are you?" Muttered Daredevil as he raced across the rooftops but then he heard a sonic pulse and covered his ears before he was kicked from behind.

"I'm right behind you Daredevil and I have to admit I always wondered how you could resist my mind control before Kingpin told me exactly who you are under that mask." Killgrave sneered, "You being a blind teenager was the last thing I expected Murdock!"

_Great all of my enemies are finding out who I am!_ Daredevil thought in anger, "Yet you keep getting your ass kicked by said blind teenager."

At that Daredevil felt hatred coming from Killgrave, "I've waited a long time for this moment Daredevil."

"Yeah you can keep waiting." Retorted Daredevil as he brought his Billy Clubs up before he heard another sonic attack, "How are you doing that?!" He asked as his senses were going down and he was blinder than before.

Killgrave grinned at how it was affecting Daredevil, "Do you think that I came alone?" He asked before it stopped and he heard a new pair of footsteps behind him.

Focusing on the heartbeat he felt the ground give out underneath him as he heard it.

"That's impossible." He muttered as he heard the unmistakable heartbeat, "Elektra?!"

Elektra stepped out of the shadows, "Hello Matt, how have you been the last few years?"

"You died, I was there!" Protested Daredevil as he shook his head but he knew that the heartbeat and voice was the same.

"It's called faking my death Matt." That stopped Matt cold, "After all, Kingpin paid me to do that."

"Kingpin paid you?!" Daredevil snarled, "Killgrave take whatever hold you have on Elektra off right now or I'll make you beg for prison."

Killgrave took a step back because he knew that Daredevil would make good on that promise, but Elektra chuckled, "No one is taking control of me Daredevil," Then she looked at Killgrave and tossed a gym bag full of cash, "Here's your payment, now get out of here." She said and Killgrave left without a word.

"Why Elektra?" Asked Daredevil after he realized she was telling the truth, "Why did you do it?"

She chuckled, "Oh Matt I've worked for the Kingpin my whole life I mean he is my dad."

That caused Daredevil to look at her in pure shock, "Fisk is your dad?!"

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay Elektra's back from the dead and Killgrave got away. Oh and let's not forget the fact that he's her dad! What will happen next? You'll have to wait to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Past Wounds

** Sorry it took so long and yes my grades are up but I have writer's block for Avenging Spirits so I decided to focus on this story, so now… Review Time**

** Tagalong: Okay, sorry it took so long and I know that people will love this chapter!**

** Guest1: Haha okay here's the next chapter!**

** Master-of-Surprise: Yeah it's true but I have a plan for this so I hope you will enjoy it!**

** Candyapples101: Because there is no one else that would've made a bigger impact on Matt… He hasn't met Foggy or Karen and I haven't decided if I was going to bring them in or not.**

** Justus80: True dat.**

** Guest2: Here's the update!**

** LadyWhiteStar782: Okay I will and I think that it will get interesting when I finally reveal the truth!**

_**Chapter 8: Past Wounds**_

Daredevil moved as Elektra came down on him with her Sais before he brought his Billy Clubs up to block another strike, "What do you mean that Fisk is your father?!" He shouted

Elektra looked amused, "You sound surprised Matt and here I thought that it was hard to surprise you." She barely missed his shoulder, "Didn't you think that it was strange how I knew exactly what he was going to do? How he knows your identity?"

Daredevil glared at her knowing that it makes sense but that didn't make it any easier, "So everything we talked about was a lie?" He asked hoping to God that she would say no.

But God wasn't on his side that day, "What do you think Murdock?"

She threw a Sai but Daredevil knocked it away with his Billy Club but she came at him from above her remaining Sai about to go through his head when a new sound came and a Birdarang knocked it out of her hand.

"You okay Daredevil?" Robin asked as he landed next to him and in a second the rest of the Titans followed.

Elektra chuckled, "And here I thought that it was just the two of us enjoying our alone time Daredevil!"

Daredevil frowned. _She's not calling me Matt in front of the Titans?_

"Think again Elektra!"

Cyborg's eyes widened, "Wait! That's Elektra? The girl who the Kingpin killed a few years ago?!"

"Yes but her dear old dad set it up!" To say that the Titans were shocked would be an understatement.

Robin pulled out his Bo-Staff, "Titans Go!" He charged with Daredevil while Starfire shot a prepared a Starbolt, Cyborg activated his Sonic Cannon, Beast Boy turned into a charging Rhino and Raven used her powers to throw a dumpster.

Elektra frowned and threw down a smoke bomb, "We'll continue this little reunion later Daredevil." When it cleared she was gone along with her Sais.

Daredevil punched the wall in anger drawing attention to him, "DD you okay?" Cyborg asked before mentally smacking himself.

"No," Daredevil snarled, "I just can't believe that I was so stupid to trust her and not see this coming."

"Come on dude, don't blame yourself." Beast Boy grinned.

"Friend Beast Boy is right Devil of the Dare!" Starfire said with a smile, "Come, we must celebrate our victory!"

"Uh Starfire the bad guys got away so we can't really celebrate." Robin pointed out.

"Come on y'all we should at least look for her and Killgrave!" Cyborg suggested

"And what?" Raven asked, "Have him control our minds again?"

"Speaking of which how are you able to resist his ability?" Robin asked walking up to Daredevil, "The rest of us fell like sitting ducks while you were able to shrug it off."

"It's none of you damn business bird boy!" Daredevil snarled, "We've only been a team for what? Two weeks? And you expect me to tell you every one of my strength just because you asked?"

He had it with Robin and his oversized ego, he just found out that the girl that he loved was the daughter of the Kingpin and that she used him to further her father's goals.

"Look it's not like that!" Robin tried to tell him but Daredevil walked off.

"I'm better off by myself." He didn't look back until he heard a heartbeat following him, "What do you want Cyborg?"

"What is going on with you Daredevil?" He asked, "You're usually the calm one and yet you yelled at Robin."

"He had it coming, he's been acting like he owned the city ever since the Titans formed!" Daredevil told her, "Now leave me alone!"

"You talked to me when I tried to leave and now I'm returning the favor DD." Cyborg said calmly, "When you calm down just return to the Tower and talk it out with Robin."

With that he left Daredevil alone.

Daredevil left and walked off to the Graveyard where he saw Elektra's Gravestone and he was lost in his memories.

_(Two Years ago)_

_ Matt was training with his Gymnastics when he heard the door to the gym open up and he heard two girls talking before one of them gasped and he realized that his sunglasses were off which showed his scarred eyes from the accident so he jumped down and grabbed them._

_ "Sorry." He apologized._

_ "No, we're sorry!" One of them said before she looked at her friend, "Aren't we Phoebe?"_

_ Phoebe blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry about that, I'm Phoebe Macalister!"_

_ "And I'm Elektra." The other girl said, "Who are you?"_

_ "… Matt Murdock."_

_ Phoebe gasped, "Wasn't your father Battling Murdock?"_

_ Matt sighed in annoyance, "Yeah he was."_

_ "Don't mind her," Elektra said, "She's just a fan of his."_

_ "HEY!"_

_ Elektra chuckled, "Well we're sorry we interrupted what you were doing… What were you doing anyway?"_

_ Matt allowed himself a small smile, "I was doing Gymnastics."_

_ Elektra frowned, "But with your eyes like that isn't it too dangerous?"_

_ Now Matt frowned, "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm helpless."_

_ "Well can we see a show?" Phoebe asked with a smile_

_ Normally Matt wouldn't show off with his Gymnastic Skills but he didn't see the harm in it, "Sure why not."_

_ In a few minutes he was showing the girls all the flips that he could do when he heard Phoebe whisper to Elektra, "You got the hots for him don't you?" She asked not realizing that she might as well have been shouting for Matt's heightened hearing._

_ Matt himself was surprised to hear that but he didn't show it._

_ Elektra blushed at her friends question, "Maybe I do… He's cute."_

_ "Then ask him out girl!"_

_ At that moment Matt felt like the luckiest guy in the world._

_ (Present Time)_

He remembered that day very well. That day was the reason why he couldn't bring himself to believe what Elektra herself said to him a few minutes ago.

"Why?!" He asked loudly, "**WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!**"

He took his mask off and rubbed his hand against the tombstone again.

_(Flashback)_

_ Matt laughed. It's been three weeks since he met Elektra and they were officially a couple as of now. He was going to visit his Dad in prison the next day but right now all that mattered was the two of them._

_ "So any chance I can meet Mr. Murdock?" Elektra asked with the smile that Matt loved._

_ "I don't know." Matt teased, "There's no telling what he'll say to a pretty lady like you!"_

_ Matt loved spending time with her. He hoped that his father would accept her into the family._

_ But the next day got even worse._

_ Matt walked into the visiting center with Elektra's arm hooked with his when he saw an Ambulance pull up and they were putting his father in there, "__**WHAT HAPPENED?!**__"_

_ The Police Officers held him back, "There was a prison shanking son he's heading to the Hospital!"_

_ "Who did this?!" Matt snarled in anger_

_ "We can't tell you-!" Before the Police Officer could continue Elektra walked up to him._

_ "Tell him what he wants!" She said and as the Police Officer got a good look at her his eyes widened and his heart started to race._

_ "It was a man named Fixer!" He said in fear, "He broke out while we were getting Murdock to the Medics!"_

_ Matt gave Elektra an incredulous stare which was saying something since he was blind, "How did you do that?" He asked as they walked away._

_ She smiled, "Oh I have my ways!" Then she looked serious, "What do you plan on doing?"_

_ Matt was silent for a few moments, "I'm going to kill him."_

_ "Matt you can't do that!" Elektra said, "You can't expect to fight a criminal with your condition and win!"_

_ And that was when he appeared._

_ "Oh can he?" They both spun around to see or in Matt's case sense an old withered man wearing a black bowler hat and a black suit with his own cane and his eyes were pure white without any pupils._

_ "Who are you?!" Matt asked cautiously._

_ The man smiled, "You can call me Stick and I can help you get your revenge that you so desire!"_

_ Elektra shook her head, "Come on Matt let's go."_

_ Matt was about to listen when Stick spoke up again, "I can help you master your powers." As he said that Matt froze and Elektra also froze wondering what he was talking about, "Oh yes, I know all about your sonar sense that allows you to see without the use of your eyes! You can read by running your fingers over the ink, you can hear whispers all across the city and you can tell who a person is by heartbeat, footstep, voice or smell!"_

_ "__**HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!**__" Matt shouted shocking Elektra that what Stick said was true, "__**I NEVER TOLD ANYONE ABOUT THAT! NOT EVEN MY FATHER KNOWS!**__"_

_ Stick merely grinned, "Oh I have my ways kiddo and I can teach you how to use those senses of yours to fight back against all the injustice that was done to you!"_

_ "… Why me?" Matt asked after a few seconds of silence._

_ At hearing that Stick did the last thing that he expected, he laughed, "Why you? Why not? This world moves in mysterious ways kiddo and I'm the only one who can teach you how to control your powers."_

_ Matt sensed Elektra looking at him accusingly and he knew that he would be in the doghouse later but he looked right at Stick, "I'll do it."_

_ (Present Time)_

Daredevil felt a tear fall down his face. It was a year after Elektra's death that Stick fell ill and died of lung cancer saying that his job was done.

He heard a footstep behind him, "I knew that you were going to come here."

Matt turned to see Elektra, "What do you want?" He asked harshly

"I want to talk to you Matt." Elektra sighed, "I'm sorry for putting you through so much pain."

"You think that makes it all right?" Matt asked, "That it'll fix things?"

"I understand." Elektra said, "But Kingpin is my father and I stand by him."

Matt's face softened up, "Elektra, we all have a choice!" He walked forward and put a hand on her shoulder, "You can still walk away from the Kingpin and come back with me to the Titans we can put the Kingpin in jail!"

Elektra moved forward and kissed Matt's cheek, "I'm sorry Matt but it isn't as easy as that." With that she disappeared into the shadows leaving Matt alone inside the cemetery.

Sighing Matt looked at the Gravestone again before he slid his mask back on and he walked back to the Tower intending to apologize to the Titans.

_(One Year Ago)_

_ Stick was on his deathbed as Matt stood by him, "Please don't die." Matt begged with tears sliding down his face._

_ Stick chuckled but it quickly turned into more coughing, "I'm sorry kiddo but this is it for me, I've been on borrowed time for quite a while. And frankly I've taught you everything you need to know."_

_ "But-!"_

_ "But nothing Matt!" Stick interrupted him, "We all have to die someday and my story is one of the many thousands in this world! The world will not mourn when it ends!"_

_ Matt wiped the tears away, "Yes sir."_

_ "You'll do me proud Matt!" Stick said as his heart slowed down, "You'll prove your father proud too you little Daredevil."_

**To Be Continued…**

** So what did you think of this chapter which explained more about Daredevil's past? Please Review!**

** Oh and one question… I'm doing a DP and Exiles Xover that ties in with my Avenging Spirits Story and I have to say should I make Daredevil and Reaper meet at some point? What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9: Sisters Part 1

**Review Time**

** Justus80: Okay thanks!**

** Flyaway123: Here's the next update!**

** Tagalong: Okay well here's the next chapter and I'm happy that you enjoy it!**

** Guest1: Okay that was my goal **

** Master-of-Surprise: I actually haven't seen the new TMNT so I don't really know.**

** WCSII: No I just had trouble writing the next chapter of Avenging Spirits Exiles and I'm trying to keep up with all of my stories!**

** Guest2: Haha well I wouldn't call this the greatest Fan Fiction because I think that title belongs to P0ST for the story 'Those Black Eyes' which I still haven't finished reading… For those of you that want to know it's under my favorites! Oh and I don't plan on giving this up anytime soon!**

** Okay enough reviews here's the story!**

_**Chapter 9: Sisters Part 1**_

Daredevil was with the Titans at the Fourth of July Fair in the Docks much to his displeasure. His senses weren't making it a very enjoyable night for him.

He's been hearing the Fair music, bells going off, cell phones and people talking but he wasn't letting it show as the Titans were off having fun.

Robin and Starfire went off by themselves while Cyborg and Beast Boy dragged Raven off with them so Daredevil was walking by himself his Sonar sense allowing him to weave through the crowd without bumping into anyone.

He heard people whispering in hushed voices all around him because before the Titans were formed he was an Urban Legend that was never proven to exist until after the Gordamian Invasion and people were scared of him even when he fights to protect him.

"Devil worshipper!" A guy threw a beer bottle at Daredevil so he ducked it, "You have no place in Jump City!" It was an old man holding a cross.

_Should've known my name would bring religious people in._ Daredevil thought in frustration.

"I don't want any trouble." Daredevil said but he was cut off.

"LIES! You are against the lord!" The religious man said loudly drawing a crowd so Daredevil sighed.

"Look I'm not going to spend all day convincing you if that's what you believe so can I go now?"

"Indeed you shall go!" The religious man told him, "You shall go away from Jump City and never return! For the Lord is my Shepard!"

Okay now this guy was starting to creep Daredevil out a bit so he walked away but as his back was turned the religious man came at him with a knife only to be stopped as dark energy surrounded him.

"That's enough!" Raven said coldly, "Go home now!"

The man ran for it so Daredevil looked at Raven, "Thank you, but I thought you were with Cyborg and Beast Boy?"

"They're being idiots so I thought it would be peaceful to be away from them but it looks like I was wrong."

Daredevil chuckled, "Well it's the Fourth of July and frankly it's better than being home."

"If you say so." Raven muttered.

Smirking Daredevil used his Sonar sense to detect Beast Boy and Cyborg heading towards them but Beast Boy was carrying something, "Told you we would win you a prize!" He said giving the item to Raven.

"… A giant chicken." Raven deadpanned, "I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

Daredevil chuckled a bit which caused Raven to glare at him but then Robin jumped down out of nowhere, "Titans Trouble!"

"Where's Starfire?" Cyborg asked.

"That's the trouble!" Robin pointed out.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Daredevil asked as they took off towards the docks and Daredevil sensed a robot chasing Starfire in the air, "There's something you don't see every day."

Starfire went to blast it twice but the robot shrugged it off, "No more chasing now please!"

Daredevil rolled his eyes. _Like it's going to listen._

Then Starfire flew past the Titans along with the robot, "Who's her new best friend?" Beast Boy joked.

Robin cracked a knuckle, "I don't know but I can't wait to meet him!"

Daredevil pulled out his Billy Clubs, "So what's the plan Rob?"

"We trash it!" He ordered so when Starfire came by again Beast Boy turned into a Crocodile and tried to bite it but it zoomed by him right as he closed his mouth so Raven threw a Hotdog Vendor but it broke through so Daredevil jumped on it but before he could attack the squid threw Daredevil into the water and he twisted around a bit before he realized something.

He didn't know which way was up as he tried to remember.

_Come on Murdock!_

It was only when he hit the sand at the bottom that he realized that he was going down and his lungs felt like they were on fire as he started to lose consciousness not hearing a splash.

Daredevil woke up to feel someone's lips pressed against his performing CPR and to his shock his senses told him that it was Raven so in a second he coughed up water, "The hell happened?" He asked hoarsely.

"You nearly drowned DD!" Cyborg explained.

"You okay?" Robin asked.

"I'll live." Daredevil told him, "What happened to the robot?"

"Robin destroyed it." Raven explained.

Daredevil tried to stand but his legs gave out before Cyborg caught him, "Easy man!"

"I'm fine." Daredevil grunted.

They made it to the Tower and Starfire went all happy again, "Come friends! I shall thank you all for my rescue by reciting the poem of Gratitude!" Starfire told them, "All 6000 verses!"

Daredevil was certain that he heard a car crash as Starfire said that and the Titans all had very horrified faces.

Then his senses detected an unknown heartbeat so he took out his Billy Clubs, "Who are you?" He growled

"Oh I'm just visiting." A girl said before Starfire gasped.

"**SISTER!**"

"Star has a sister?" Beast Boy asked in confusion, "Who knew?"

"Brought you a present!" Her sister held something up and Starfire gasped yet again.

"A Centari Moon Diamond?!" She asked in disbelief, "Where did you get-?"

"On the Centari Moons of course!" Star's sister put the necklace around her neck, "Oh look, it matches your eyes!"

"You must meet my friends!" With that Starfire brought her sister in front of the Titans, "I wish to introduce my big sister-!"

Star's sister took it from there, "Blackfire and since Star told me all about the Titans from her transmissions let me guess… Cyborg?" She pointed at the mechanical teen.

"Please to meet you little lady!" They shook hands before Cy's hand crumpled like a soda can, "Little lady, big handshake well all right!" His face looked like it was in pain.

"Raven." Blackfire looked at her, "I like that gemstone on your Shakra!"

Raven actually smiled at that, "You know about Shakras?"

Blackfire smirked, "I got way into meditation on Altera Prime!"

Daredevil narrowed his eyes. _She's good._ He thought but he knew that something was off about her since from what Star told him about her planet Tamarania was on the far side of the milky way galaxy so she couldn't be here just to see her sister.

From being the youngest lawyer in history he became real good at figuring people out.

Then Blackfire looked at the green Titan, "Beast Boy what's up?"

"Nothing but the ceiling baby!"

Daredevil had the urge to smack himself repeatedly with his Billy Clubs upon hearing that but Blackfire surprisingly laughed, "Good one!"

Beast Boy smirked and looked at Raven, "See, she thinks that I'm funny!"

"Statistically I suppose that someone has too." Beast Boy's face fell at that.

"Well I thought that the colors were black but you must be Daredevil." Blackfire said.

"My costume is in repairs so I'm wearing the original." Daredevil explained.

Blackfire smirked, "I think it's a cute costume."

Now Daredevil knew that something was wrong because she was being way too nice.

"And you must be Robin!" She said seductively and Daredevil sighed at hearing that, "Oh I'm loving this cape it's positively luscious!"

"Thanks!" Robin told her, "It's a high density polymerized titanium, ten times stronger than steel!"

_Then how the hell is it light?_

"Fascinating!" Starfire gaped at the sight, "And this mask makes you look very mysterious!"

Immediately Starfire got in between Robin and her sister, "So beloved Sister, what brings you to Earth?"

"I was in the Quadrant!" Blackfire explained, "Thought I could see if Earthlings liked to Party!" Then she sat on the couch, "Besides I needed a rest, nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here!"

Immediately Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy were right by her, "Black hole?"

"No way!"

"Cool!"

Daredevil sighed at how easily Blackfire had those three wrapped around her finger.

"Okay I was cruising through the Draconic Nebula and-!"

Star interrupted her, "Sister, that Nebula is full of black holes, you know that travel there is forbidden!"

Blackfire chuckled, "Most fun things in life are! Now be a sweetie and bring me one of those sodas that you told me so much about!"

She continued to tell her story while Star actually got the soda muttering, "I see you have not changed either!"

Daredevil shook his head before leaving to his room.

The next day he needed to clear his head so he was doing gymnastics in the gym. The equipment has been there for the last few weeks but no one knew who it was for and Daredevil has been too busy to use it so now he felt like he was free as he practiced his gymnastic ability doing flips and twists in midair before he heard someone clapping behind him and he focused on the heartbeat to see that it was Blackfire.

"Nicely done!" She complimented, "I've always wondered how Gymnastics worked since Star told me about them but she never mentioned that you knew them!"

"That's because I never found the time to tell the Titans." Daredevil explained keeping his tone civil. Something about Blackfire rubbed him the wrong way but he figured that he could give her the benefit of the doubt since she was Starfire's sister and all.

"Can you teach me some?" The request came as a surprise to Daredevil.

"I don't see why not." He admitted begrudgingly, "Why do you want to learn?" And now he had his senses on high alert to catch her lying.

"I always found Earth culture interesting and learning something would be good!"

"Speaking of which how did you learn English?" That question caught Blackfire off guard.

"What?" She asked

"You said last night that you never been to this planet before and yet you speak English better than Starfire can." Daredevil told her, "How is that?"

"Oh I'm a fast learner!" Daredevil knew that she lied but her heartbeat said differently.

_She's a good liar!_

"So can we get started?" Blackfire asked

"… Sure."

In a little bit Daredevil was walking down the hallway when he heard Starfire's voice, "Sister? Sister? Sister, I seek your companionship! Friend Daredevil have you seen my sister?"

"A few minutes ago I did, she was in the Gym the last I saw her." Daredevil told her but he sensed something wrong with her, "You okay?"

"Yes thank you for asking Friend Daredevil!" With that she took off flying before he could ask again.

Shaking his head Daredevil walked to his room to meditate and he took his mask off as he felt the paper talking of Elektra's supposed death from those two years ago.

"I still can't believe that it's been that long." He muttered in sadness when someone knocked on the door; gasping in shock he dropped the paper in an attempt to get his mask but he tripped over the Billy Clubs that were on the floor and he fell face first with a loud thud.

Immediately the door opened to show Raven, "Cyborg and Beast Boy asked me to get you-." Her eyes widened when she saw Matt Murdock in the Daredevil Costume.

_Oh hell._ Matt thought.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
